Exhaustion
by Loti06
Summary: Post S2. Mostly MerDer with the other conventional couples. Meredith and Derek have a lot to sort through as do the other characters. Their situations are not made easier by certain complications that arise. Addie friendly.
1. Where Does It Go?

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary**: Post S2. Mostly Mer/Der with the other conventional couples. Meredith and Derek have a lot to sort through as do the other characters. Their situations are not made easier by certain complications that arise. (Addie friendly).

* * *

"_You spend your childhood waiting to get older, waiting for those perks. Adulthood is anything but perks. Sure you get to stay up late, eat all the candy you want, go see any movie you want- but adulthood, it just plain sucks, because with adulthood who have situations you just can't ignore like you can when you're a kid…"_

"Meredith?"

She looked to her left.

"Meredith."

She looked straight ahead.

"_Plans, who needs plans? I need plans. Plans mean stability. I, Meredith Grey need a plan.. But the thing is would I be able to stand the stability?"_

Biting her lip she looked back to her left, Derek's eyes searched her face. Something catching her eye Meredith looked beyond him. She watched as Alex followed Izzie out into the parking lot, George following close behind.

"Oh Izzie." She sighed. Not looking at either man she said to the air surrounding the three of them.

"I- I need to go." She motioned towards her three friends' retreating backs and picking up her dress she ran down the stairs and out into the brisk May night.

"Keys?" Alex called out to George.

"Got 'em." He replied running in front of Alex opening the door of Meredith's jeep for Izzie.

Izzie jumped in and grabbing the handle yanked the door out of Georges hand slamming it shut.

George shook his hand looking down at it for any kind of abrasion.

"O'Malley?" Alex motioned to George.

"Oh yeah! Here." George said handing him the keys as he and Meredith climbed into the back seat.

As Alex drove out of the parking lot Meredith looked back to see Derek and Addison walking out of the hospital doors. Derek watching the retreating car. Meredith sighed and leaned her head on George's shoulder.

"Mer?" George questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it." She answered shortly. George just nodded his head.

The four arrived at Meredith's home. As soon as the car came to something of a stop Izzie was up and out marching up to the door opening it and out of sight.

Meredith and the two others watched her as the slowly got out of the car allowing Izzie the space she needed.

Walking into the house George veered into the kitchen while Meredith headed for the stairs, Alex following her closely. Turning into her own room she undressed and put on a pair of sweats and her Dartmouth shirt. As she walked out of her room Alex came up to her scratching the back of the head.

"She's not letting me in or answering."

"Giver he time." She answered heading downstairs.

Walking down the stairs she entered the kitchen where Alex and George sat in silence drinking coffee. Seeing her George handed her a mug of coffee as she pulled herself up onto the counter and stared at the opposite wall. The three sat there. Alex and George contemplating Izzie and what had just happened and Meredith trying to comprehend exactly what had happened to her that night.

"_When did adulthood happen?"_


	2. Just What You Need

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Summary**: Post S2. Mostly Mer/Der with the other conventional couples. Meredith and Derek have a lot to sort through as do the other characters. Their situations are not made easier by certain complications that arise. (Addie friendly).

**A/N **Hey guys! Thanks so much for continuing onto chapter two! I hope you are enjoying so far, I'm not sure where I'm going with it yet- I have a general idea but the ideas are still a little blurry so hang in there with me :-). Thanks for the support. Chapter three will be up soon.

* * *

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Karev, Dr. O'Malley so nice of you to show up., and where the hell is Stevens? " Dr. Bailey asked of the three inters as the entered the locker room. Heading towards her locker Meredith opened it up and began to change. 

"How's Izzie?" Christina asked in a hushed whisper as Bailey addressed the other inters.

"Dealing. You know how she is. She was up this morning when we were- cleaning!" Meredith whispered back.

"Yang. Grey. Is there something we should all know?" Bailey asked gesturing to herself and the rest of the locker room.

"Ah no Dr. Bailey." Christina answered. Bailey eyed the two and continued on.

"George I need you to do labs, and then head down to the pit, someone needs to pick up for Stevens while she is gone. Actually no, do the pit and then labs. Karev, Burke needs someone in OR1- bypass. Yang, Grey, you can come with me." Alex and George ran off into opposite directions and the two girls followed Bailey out into the nurse's station.

"Can you two tell me why Stevens isn't here?" She questioned

"She quit…" Meredith started to answer

"Like hell she quit. That girl needs to be here tomorrow morning or the true Nazi will come out. You do not want me knocking on her door tomorrow you understand?" She pointed at each intern. They nodded.

"Grey take these charts and do post-op notes. Yang stay with me." Bailey handed several charts to Meredith and headed down the hall Christina following close behind.

* * *

"This day sucks." George said dropping his tray down onto the table. 

"Just think how Izzie feels." Meredith said.

"I am!" George yelled and caught himself lowering his voice.

"I am thinking about Izzie."

"I know… I'm sorry. I'm out of sorts."

"Aren't we all?" Christina sat down across from George.

Meredith shrugged as her pager went off. She looked down and sighed.

George raised his eyebrows in question. Meredith looked down confused.

"It's the front desk. I never get paged down there." Grabbing her tray of half eaten food she dumped it into the trash and walked off.

Meredith walked into the lobby. Just in time to see the one person she had never expected to see.

"What are you doing here? Better yet why are you paging me?" She asked in utter shock.

* * *

Mark Sloan smiled at Meredith. 

"Nice to see you Dr. Grey. How are you?"

"No. No. No. Seriously? I can't even believe this. Look you have problems and I understand that because God knows I do to but DO NOT involve me in them, I have too much going on and too much to deal with without you trying to rope me into your sick twisted issues."

"I'm doing great thanks for asking." Mark's smile broadened. Meredith shook her head and turned away to head up the stairs.

Mark followed her up. Reaching her he stayed in stride with her as she headed for the elevator.

"It's interesting really." Sloan started. "We don't really even know each other, yet for some strange reason you hate me."

"I don't hate you. You are just the last person that needs to be here." Meredith responded.

"Trouble in paradise?" Mark smirked.

"This is Seattle- far from Paradise." Meredith snapped picking up her pace reaching for the elevator button and pressing it. As she pushed it the doors opened to reveal Derek.

"Mere… Dr. Sloan?" Derek lost his usual cool demeanor. "What are you…"

"Doing here?"

Meredith turned to see Addison- mouth agape holding on loosely to a cup of coffee.

"_If I sold my life story to some soap opera, I could make millions."_


	3. No Escaping It

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Summary**: Post S2. Mostly Mer/Der with the other conventional couples. Meredith and Derek have a lot to sort through as do the other characters. Their situations are not made easier by certain complications that arise. (Addie friendly).

* * *

"NO WAY!" Christina exclaimed as she and Meredith walked down the hall.

"Christina! Don't be so loud!" Meredith scolded pulling her friend into the empty locker room.

"I don't know why you are freaking out about it though," Christina said once Meredith shut the door.

"I mean he isn't anyone you should worry about."

"Obviously he is if he is the one paging me," Meredith was frustrated and all she could do was pace the room.

Christina lay back on a bench "Mere don't worry about it… I wouldn't…." she was interrupted.

"I had sex with Derek last night." Meredith blurted.

Christina shot up, "YOU WHAT!"

Meredith just nodded at her.

"Wow. That does bring you into the equation a little bit."

"Not to mention McSteamy paged me," Meredith replied

"Not to mention he paged you," Christina echoed

"This is exactly where you didn't want to be," Christina voiced.

"I know! I know! What was I thinking? I mean Derek and I we are in the past. Right? I mean last night was just a thing, right? I'm- I'm right… right?" Meredith didn't know what she was doing or what she was thinking.

"What about Finn? Did you break it off with him?" Christina asked staring at her friend.

"Oh shit! Finn! I forgot about Finn." Meredith sat down next to Christina on the bench pulling her hair out of her pony tail.

"Meredith… I don't even know what to say. It's like…"

Suddenly the locker room door burst open.

"Did you hear? Dr. Sloan is back! This day just turned around a little. I can really learn from him, I wonder how long he is staying," Alex said as he went over to his locker.

Meredith looked over at Christina who just sighed.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She said leaning her head on Christina's shoulder.

* * *

"What makes you think you can just show up her again?" Derek asked the man he once considered to be his closest friend.

"Look I need to talk to Addison." Mark Sloan said staring back into Derek cold eyes.

"No Mark…AH!" Addison yanked her pager of her waistband as it went off.

"Great. Just great. I need to take this please don't kill each other." She asked as she marched out of the conference room.

Derek sighed in frustration and stood up walking over to the window.

"Shepard,"

"Mark, I understand your need to resolve whatever it is you need to resolve but why come here? Why disrupt our lives yet again? Derek asked.

Mark shook his head "Let it go Derek, you two were over long ago. Why can't you let her be loved? She deserves to be loved and you aren't giving that right to her. I can and you know it."

Derek knew he was right but there was no way he was going to let Mark Sloan know it. If he was going to end things with Addison he would not be seeking the consoling advice fro the guy who stabbed him in the back. Walking towards the door he put his hand on the handle and before walking out turned to face Mark,

"Stop talking to our friends, there is no need for you to get comfortable here."

Mark smiled "You mean stop talking to Meredith Grey."

Derek gave him a cold look and left the conference room.

Mark sighed and got up as well leaving the room heading towards the elevator. As he left Addison came around the corner and entered the room.

"Ok like I was saying…" she turned to face the empty conference room.

"Never mind." She whispered to herself.

"_Adulthood means finally accepting that the charades we put on aren't working anymore."_


	4. Learning to Deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Summary**: Post S2. Mostly Mer/Der with the other conventional couples. Meredith and Derek have a lot to sort through as do the other characters. Their situations are not made easier by certain complications that arise. (Addie friendly).

* * *

Dropping her keys on the counter Meredith surveyed the house. It was immaculate; even the inside of the cupboards were shining. On top of that there were three cakes, each more beautifully decorated than the next and a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. 

"Izzie, Izzie, Izzie" she said to herself.

Making her way up the stairs Meredith couldn't help but feel the total mental and physical exhaustion set in. _When was this ever going to get better?_

Knocking softly on Izzie's door Meredith entered. Izzie looked up from her position at the top of her bed; legs crossed clutching a teddy bear.

"Oh, hey. I half expected Alex; he keeps calling."

"He's not as evilspawnish as we originally thought," Meredith replied sitting down on the edge of Izzie's bed.

It was quiet for a minute before Izzie broke the silence,

"How'd you do it Mere? How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Meredith asked confused.

"You loved Derek. I know you did. How did you move on? How did you fall out of love with him?" Izzie questioned.

"There's no such thing as falling out of love. Love is such a strong emotion; it binds you and takes a hold of you, you can't just let those binds fall away. You learn to work around them; you learn to heal." Meredith answered surprising herself at how far she had come since Derek had chosen Addison- well as far as she was prior to the night before.

Izzie moved over and sat next to her friend. Slowly laying down she placed her head in Meredith's lap and allowed the tears to start trickling down her cheeks.

"I loved him so much. So much. It took me by surprise you know. You never plan to fall in love; and it hurts so badly."

Meredith nodded along as she rubbed her friend's back.

"All I want is the sadness to stop. I want to be able to feel happiness again," Izzie let out a small sob as her tears flowed freely.

"The best step towards that is getting back into your routine Iz; start the track back to normalcy. Sure at first it won't feel normal but by continuing to persevere it will become your normalcy," Meredith expressed half to Izzie and half to herself.

Izzie nodded taking in Meredith's words.

"Bailey wants you back tomorrow," Meredith added.

"Oh Mere I don't know if I… if I can go back and walk those halls again." Izzie exclaimed sitting up.

Meredith turned to face Izzie looking her in the eyes "Look at me, if I can go back there every single day and walk those halls then hell knows you will be able to to. You understand?"

Izzie studied her and slowly nodded. She could do this, she could take the first step and she would. She would make it out of this. Meredith got up and walked down the hall to her own room, changing into her pajamas. Walking back down the hall she looked into Izzie's room. Izzie had gotten under the covers and was now asleep. Meredith quietly walked over to the bed and sat down sliding under the covers next to her friend and quickly fell asleep as the days events finally took their toll.

George stumbled into the house after his twenty hour shift. Throwing his backpack and keys onto the couch he made his way up the stairs. Once he reached Izzie's room he peeked in. Seeing his two girls asleep a little smile appeared on his lips. Kicking off his shoes he laid down on the other side of Izzie and fell asleep.

**

* * *

A/N Thanks for all of the reviews guys it's great to hear from you. I'm writing almost everyday now so I hope the updates won't be to far apart. Like I said I have a lot of ideas for the story I just need to put them in place and clean them up a little so hang in there with me. I know the chapters are short but I'm really just setting everything up still! I hope you all had a great weekend! -Loti **


	5. Doubt and Reassurance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Addison walked into the trailer and set her purse down on the counter. Looking over from the kitchen into the next room she saw Derek laying on the bed still dressed as if he had come in and flopped onto the bed without a second though.

"Hey," She almost whispered walking over to him.

"Look… I know this is hard but I'm going to get him out of her as soon as I can." She kept talking not getting any kind of response from Derek.

"I- uh I wanted to talk to you though about last night, you know what happened? Where did you go because I noticed today that you didn't have any pre or post op patients last night?" Addison stammered. She didn't know why she was being so slow with words tonight, she was never this awkward with words, she was just afraid of what he had to tell her.

"What?" Derek sat up almost annoyed rubbing his hands over his unshaven face.

"Last night Derek, where did you go?" Addison's voice became stronger.

Derek took a deep breath and exhaled knowing that it would come down to this.

"I just needed air. You know how I hate to dance in public." He winced at his lie.

Addison nodded recognizing his lie. It wasn't a good time to bring anything up especially with Mark here.

"Well then," she started moving over to the kitchen "for the first time in several weeks we have a night off together and I don't think I have cooked you dinner in quite a while. What would you like?" She asked him trying ton conceal the pain of knowing that their song and dance number was quickly coming to a close.

* * *

Meredith woke to the sound of her alarm going off in her room down the hall. She slowly got out of bed and padded down the hall. Once in her room she hit her clock turning the alarm off and grabbing her robe walked across the hall and into the bathroom to begin her day. After showering and getting dressed she made her way down stairs to the kitchen where she found George pouring his coffee into his thermos.

"5:30 rounds are a bitch," Was all he said as she passed him copying his actions and pouring herself some coffee as well as Izzie.

"What's that for?" George asked pointing to the extra cup Meredith held.

"It's for Izzie." She replied.

"What? Izzie is coming?" George asked as the tall blonde walked into the room and took the coffee Meredith held out for her.

"Yup, in order to move on I need to get back to normalcy." Izzie told George as she took a drink and grabbed her coat.

"Ok we need to go if we don't want to be late." Meredith said as she grabbed her keys and led the other two out to the car.

Surprisingly the only other person in the locker room was Christina when the three arrived.

"Izzie!" Christina exclaimed upon seeing her friend.

"Hey Christina," Izzie smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Next to come in was Alex. Strolling in he saw Meredith first.

"Hey Grey, how was Iz… Izzie!" Alex was surprised to see her.

"Hi Alex." She replied walking over to him and giving him a hug thanking him for being such a good friend to her. Alex hugged her back knowing that her struggle was going to be a long one but she was making progress.

Soon after the locker room began to fill up as everyone prepared for the long day ahead of them. Bailey walked in at 5:20 am to prepare her interns for rounds. She immediately sought out her group and upon seeing Izzie a small and almost unnoticeable smile crossed her lips. So small Meredith almost didn't even see it. Meredith smiled as well knowing that deep down Miranda Bailey wasn't a nazi at all.

"Stevens nice of you to show up today," Bailey barked slipping into her normal mood. Izzie nodded and went to say something but was cut off.

"All right people lets move these patients aren't going to get better all by themselves," Bailey ordered as she marched out of the room leading her interns into their daily rounds routine.

A half an hour later they were on their last patient.

"Who is presenting?" Bailey questioned.

Meredith looked up knowing that was her cue.

"Thirty-five year old male admitted last night after collapsing and hitting his head, and is now complaining of severe headaches."

Bailey nodded "Course of action?"

Meredith answered "Order a CT scan for any bleeding and check patient history indicating what may have caused him to collapse."

"Alright get on it Grey." Bailey said moving the other interns into the hall and assigning them all jobs. Meredith looked down at the man in the bed.

"Good morning Mr. Lewis, my name is Dr. Grey. Let's get you up to CT ok?"

The man nodded and Meredith began to prep him for the scan.

Wheeling up to CT she pushed him into the room and helped to place him onto the machine prepping him for the scan.

Walking behind the glass the doctor sitting at the computer looked up at her.

"This is the neuro guy right?" he asked

Meredith nodded and then realized exactly what the doctor has just asked.

_Neuro._ _How did she not realize it? Just what she needed, to work with Derek today. _

* * *

"Well, I guess we need to schedule a surgery. What do you see Dr. Grey?" Derek asked looking at the scan of Mr. Lewis brain.

"Rather large tumor right above the spinal chord, and a small aneurism from his fall yesterday. The tumor explains his headaches and fall- the aneurism is a result of the fall." Meredith answered pointing towards the different damaged areas on the monitor.

"Very good, go book an OR and I will see you in surgery." Derek said giving her a short smile.

Meredith turned on her heel and walked down the hall towards the nurse's station when she was suddenly grabbed by the elbow and pulled into an empty on call room. Turning around she was face to face with Derek.

"Come on Derek, now is not the time." She said trying to push past him.

"Meredith! We need to talk. You can't keep running from me. What we did on prom night…what-what was that? I mean I know what it was but for us what did it mean?" Derek looked desperately at Meredith trying to find some sort of answer.

"It meant that once again I am the dirty damaged mistress who screwed my boss… my **married** boss." Meredith shook her head at Derek as she pushed past him and out of the room just in time to bump into Addison.

**

* * *

A/N Sorry for the delay guys I've been really busy lately. I will be on a trip for a few days so my next update probably won't be until next week sometime. I'm going to try and put up chapter six by Friday, it still needs some work. Hope everyone is having a good week!**

-Loti


	6. Long Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Meredith inhaled sharply upon seeing Derek's wife suddenly in front of her.

"Addison!" she said in an almost to "happy to see you, no nothing is wrong, I wasn't just in an on call room discussing the sex I had with your husband and its repercussions with **your** husband" kind of way.

"Meredith, I actually um... I... wanted to talk to you," Addison replied looking cautiously at the closed door that the other woman had just walked out of.

Seeing her eyes on the door behind her Meredith called the other woman's attention back to herself.

"Oh really? Why?"

Addison turned her attention back to Meredith and gave her a small smile.

"Well, I would rather not talk about it here... in the hallway," Addison motioned to the public space they were standing in.

Meredith panicked _Why does she need to talk to me in private... oh God. What do I say?_

"Oh, well actually I have to go book an OR and pick some labs up. Maybe... uh some other time?" Meredith couldn't believe her luck. _Thank God for work. _She slowly started to inch towards the nurse's station on the other end of the hallway.

"Oh well, yeah. I guess." Addison agreed a little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to talk to the other woman now. She really needed to get some things straight.

"Ok then! See you later!" Meredith waved and almost ran down the hall. Addison watched her go down the hall a small frown on her face. She turned to the closed door eyeing it. Reaching up for the knob she placed her hand on it then dropped her arm and shook her head. Turning on her heal she walked down the hall in the opposite direction Meredith had gone.

* * *

Derek waited on the other side of the door holding his breath afraid that any little sound could cause Addison to walk into the room. He waited until he heard the familiar click-clack of Addison's shoes fade away down the hall before slowly opening the door. He turned the door knob and stepped out into the hallway just in time to have Bailey walk by scanning charts she held in her hand.

Seeing him step out of the on call room Bailey stopped and looked him up and down.

"Miranda," Derek acknowledged her with a smile. Bailey raised her eyebrows at him.

"All my interns better be where they are supposed to be," She remarked. Derek gave a small laugh and flashed the McDreamy smile.

"I'm sure they are. Now if you don't mind I have a few more things to do before my surgery this afternoon. Have a good day Dr. Bailey." He gave her one last smile and walked in the direction Meredith had gone.

Bailey watched his back suspiciously before walking over to the closed on call room and opening it only to find it empty. She looked back down the empty hall way and closed the door. Making a disapproving sound she continued back down the hallway and turned her attention back to the charts she had been working on.

* * *

Later that day Meredith stood in the scrub room washing her hands. She was looking into the OR watching the nurses prep her patient. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there allowing the water to flow over her hands; lost in her thoughts on Derek, Addison, Izzie, and Finn, who she was meeting that night at Joe's. _What did Addison need to talk to her about? And what did Derek think he was doing, better yet what did she think she was doing? How was Izzie holding up? Had she been by Denny's old room? And what the hell was she going to say to her boyfriend that night? _Her thoughts were interrupted however when Derek came into the room and turned on the faucet next to her.

"Why does Addison want to talk to you?" he asked

"How should I know? It's not like **your** **wife** and I do lunch once a week and gab about all the latest hospital gossip then kiss each other on the cheek as we leave," Meredith replied emphasizing the words "your wife". All of this was starting to weigh down on her and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to handle it.

Derek looked at her. He looked tired and worn, sighing he dried off his and turned his attention to the room in front of him as he prepared to perform brain surgery on the man on the other side of the glass.

"Alright, let's do this and we can talk later." Was all he said reaching up and tying his cap.

Meredith looked at him, "Derek there really isn't anything more to say right now. We made a mistake and now we pay for it starting with your wife." Meredith grabbed gloves and a mask as she walked passed him and opened the doors to the OR.

Derek watched her leave the room and looked down at the sink. _This had gone on long enough. It was time to end something that had died long ago._

* * *

Christina walked down the familiar hall and entered the familiar room. Burke was sitting up in his bed, his arm on a pillow and he was slowly moving his fingers.

"Hey." She whispered trying hard not to break his concentration.

Burke looked up and gave a small smile.

"I'm getting better at it. I can almost curl my hand into a fist," Christina smiled at him. Lately she had been very un-Christina like. She was almost affectionate. She made a point to come by and see him every time she was near his room, sometimes she ended up there not really remembering how she got there to begin with. _I guess this is love, gross._ Was all she could think sometimes. As she sat down Burke's resident came in and picked up his chart.

"How are we today Dr. Burke?" The other doctor asked.

"I'm doing better, as you can see my stats are stable and I am making progress with my hand functions."

The other doctor smiled.

"Very good. Dr. Shepard will be in soon enough to give you a once over, then talk with you about physical therapy and maybe give you an estimate on when you will be able to get out of here."

"Good." Was all Burke said in return as the other doctor nodded his head, set his chart back down at the end of the bed and walked out of the room.

"I should be released today if you ask me." Burke was getting bored and not being able to control his hand fully was slowly driving him insane. He needed to get out and do something.

"Come on Burke, they know better than you. Don't push it, and no one asked you," was Christina's reply.

"Christina! I'm a doctor too, I know just as much as they do," Burke felt like he was being treated like a child. He sincerely disliked being a patient.

"Burke, calm down. You will be out of here as soon as it is possible." Christina was just happy that he was slowly gaining his motor skills back. Burke sat up straighter and looked at her.

"Tell me something Christina, why is it that you call me by my last name? We have been seriously dating now for almost a year or close to it and you still call me by my last name as if I'm an acquaintance." Christina looked taken aback. She had really never thought about it before.

"I don't know. Preston sounds weird to me." She replied. Burke looked at her and a small smile crossed his lips.

"That is my name you know."

"I know... its just weird calling you Preston," Christina said suddenly insecure.

"Well try it out for a while and it won't sound so weird," was Burke's response. Christina looked at him as if he was insane and just nodded. Burke gave a laugh.

"Come here," he whispered. Christina smiled and stepped closer, bending down she gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, we will be alright." Was all she said as she kissed him again.

* * *

Izzie had been busy all day doing this that and another thing. She was so busy and engrossed in a patients chart that she didn't even realize what hall she was in until it was too late. Looking up she found herself in front of Denny's old room.

"Oh God." Was all she could whisper as she felt the tears well up and start to fall. Slowly walking into the doorway she allowed the images to take over as she pictured her and Denny happy, playing scrabble, his proposal, and then his dead body. Her body suddenly became too heavy to hold up and she slumped against the door frame and the sobs racked her body.

Suddenly there were two hands grabbing her and turning her around. Through her tears Izzie could make out Bailey's face. Looking down into her mentor's face she started to cry harder and wrapped her arms around the other woman and placed her head on her shoulder needing comfort from somebody.

Bailey was taken by surprise and wrapped her arms around her intern knowing the pain she was feeling.

"Izzie, Izzie, look at me." Bailey said quietly. Izzie's tears slowed down and her sobs quieted.

"You can not do this to yourself. You can not be affected like this you will never be able to get anything done. Now listen to me, I know, believe me I know that this is difficult for you but, no listen to me," Bailey commanded as Izzie's tears started to fall again.

"You will get through it. I promise. It will always hurt a little but I promise you will get through it. You understand me?" Bailey asked. Izzie slowly nodded.

"Ok then. Go to the bathroom and clean your face up and get back to work." Bailey commanded pointing towards the restroom. Izzie straightened up and walked into the restroom. Bailey sighed and looked into the empty hospital room shaking her head. Reaching towards the door she pulled it closed and walked away.

* * *

Meredith couldn't have been more exhausted if she tried. All of the other's shifts had ended two hours before hers so she walked out to her car alone. Reaching in her purse to get her keys she suddenly stopped when she heard her name called. Cringing she slowly turned around to see Addison picking up her pace trying to catch up with her.

Putting on a smile Meredith acknowledged her. "Hi Addison,"

Addison smiled. "I was wondering if you had a few minutes." Meredith looked down at her watch it was seven and she wasn't meeting Finn until 8:30 so unfortunately she did have time.

"Sure." Was her hesitant reply. Addison looked around the parking lot and lowered her voice.

"You and Derek are good friends, and I think that you and I have come a long way considering our circumstances," Meredith nodded as the other woman continued.

"Any way... um... well I'm just going to spit it out; Derek has been acting very unusual lately... I mean more unusual than normal and I was um... well I was wondering if you knew anything about it?" Meredith knew what Addison meant. _Are you sleeping with him again?_ Was what she really wanted to ask.

"Oh, Addison, wow, I really, really think that this is better discussed with Derek than with me," Meredith replied.

Addison let out a frustrated sigh. "The thing is, is that he won't talk to me, he barley ever talks to me anymore,"

"Make him listen Addison. You'd be surprised. He will talk to you, keep trying," was all Meredith could say to the other woman. Both were confused and tired and completely in the dark with what to do, Meredith felt her pain. Addison nodded.

"Have a good night Meredith," was all she said as gave a small smile and walked away. Meredith stood there for a few more minutes before she climbed into her car and headed come to change and then confront Finn.

**

* * *

A/N: Wow. I'm so sorry it took so long! I was on a trip with friends for most of this past week and then my laptop crashed and I lost all of my stuff including the new chapter of this so I had to go the old fashion way and write it on paper! Hahaha Any way I am still working on seven but it won't take me nearly as long to update as it did this time. Thanks for sticking in there with me! I hope everyone has a great rest of their weekend!**

**-Loti**


	7. Soften the Blow

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

Meredith unlocked the front door and dropped her purse on the table next to the door; closing it she looked to her left into the living room where she found Alex, Izzie, and George all watching TV on the couch.

"Don't you have to meet Finn in like a half hour?" George questioned her standing up and following her down the hall and into the kitchen were both of Izzie's cakes had been picked at but the plate of cookies remained untouched.

George watched as Meredith ripped the plastic off the plate of cookies and grabbed one taking a big bite out of it. Fidgeting he said,

"Um, Christina kinda told us about Shepard," Meredith just shrugged. _It was going to come out sooner or later. _

"So I guess your going to break up with Finn?" George asked trying to get her to talk to him.

The truth was Meredith's mind was far from her kitchen, it was on the conversation she had just had with Addison. She hadn't lied but she hadn't told her the truth either. Was tonight the night that Addison and Derek would finally come down to the wire and confront each other? When Meredith went to work again would Addison know?

"Meredith? Hello? Are you breaking up with Finn tonight?" George persisted. Meredith brought herself back into the kitchen and just nodded at her friend.

George sighed, "Take it from a guy who has been hurt... oh no I don't mean to bring that up," George said quickly referring to his and Meredith's "romantic" past when she shot her head up and looked at him.

"...I mean, just, just listen to me. Ease him into to it you know? Don't just slap him with it. Be sweet and understanding to what he has to say to you... maybe you should give him something to soften the blow," George wondered out loud.

Meredith glanced down at the cookies, "George can you wrap these up for me? I need to change,"

George looked at her quizzically as she jogged passed him and up the stairs to change. Shrugging he reached into a drawer for the plastic wrap and wrapped them up for her leaving them on the counter and going back into the living room to watch TV.

When Meredith came down she saw the cookies on the counter and picked them up. Walking back towards the door she looked into the living room,

"Bye guys," Alex grunted and Izzie gave a small wave. She looked almost zombieish with her head on Alex's shoulder. Meredith could understand; from what Christina had told her Izzie had had a rough day.

George stood up to walk her out to her car. She would try and help Izzie when she got home, right now though she needed to take care of the Finn situation.

Once outside George looked at the plate of cookies in Meredith's hand,

"What are you doing with those?"

"Softening the blow," she replied opening her passenger door and throwing her purse in and setting the cookies on the car seat.

George just stared at his friend,

"With cookies?"

"With cookies," was the response.

"Well don't stay out too late you know? We have the funeral tomorrow morning and, um, well Izzie's gonna be a wreck and we are all gonna need to be there for her so we all need the energy," George said lowering his voice down to a whisper.

"I know, believe me I don't mean to make this a long drawn out all night ordeal we aren't Ross and Rachel."

"Yeah, no that's you and Shepard," George laughed. Meredith just looked at him.

"Hey you were the one that brought up the dysfunctional couple," was all he said.

"Goodbye George. I'll be home in a few hours," Meredith responded as she got into her car and started the engine.

"Good luck," George told her as he walked back up to the door and into the house.

* * *

Inside the house Alex wrapped his arm around Izzie trying to comfort is friend, knowing the hard day she had had.

"Alex?" Izzie called out.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"Thank you... thank you for every thing," Izzie said tilting her head up to look him in the eye.

Alex fought the urge to kiss her. _Come on man, the man she loves just died and his funeral is tomorrow! Get it together!_ He gave her a small smile,

"Anything for a friend right?" Alex broke their gaze and turned his attention back to the TV.

Izzie looked at him after he had looked away, after a minute she snuggled in closer to his body as his arm tightened around her.

Alex rested his chin on the top of her head and tried to focus all his attention on the TV and not the over whelming feelings that he was feeling; the same feelings that had been building up for a year and a half.

* * *

Meredith walked into Joe's cautiously. Her stomach was doing flip flops; she hated breaking up with a guy, especially when that guy was as great as Finn was.

She saw Joe and gave him a small wave. He smiled and nodded towards the corner of the bar. Meredith's eyes followed the gesture where she saw Finn sitting on a stool at a table absent mindedly running his left index finger over the top of his beer glass.

Meredith made her way over to the table. When he saw her Finn stood up and gave her a smile. A smile Meredith could only compare to Derek's, a comparison in which Finn came up short. _This is why this needs to end._ Meredith thought behind her smile.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

She gave a smile small as she hopped up onto a stool. Finn looked at the plate in her hand.

"Oh! These are for you," Meredith handed the plate to him.

Finn laughed, "Wow. Cookies. Thanks."

Meredith gave him a small smile as an uncomfortable silence fell over the table. The silence was broken however when Finn began to speak,

"Mere, I kinda wanted to talk to you about the other night at the hospital..."

Meredith suddenly cut him off.

"Yeah me too, that's why I asked you to meet me here tonight. Look Finn, you are one of the most fabulous men I have ever had the privilege of knowing and you are the epitome of Prince Charming but the thing is you aren't my prince charming..." Finn tried to stop her.

"... no listen to me. Like I was saying, you are absolutely wonderful but its like I told you, I am scary and damaged and we thought we could work past that, but the thing is... the thing is that it isn't fair. It isn't fair to you. You see Finn; I'm scary and damaged because of one man. One man that I just can't seem to get over. I'm... I'm in love with Derek Shepard." Meredith paused as tears came to her eyes.

"I don't think that I will ever be able to get over him. It isn't fair to keep leading you on like this, pretending that we have a future when in reality we can never have a future." Meredith let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding in.

Finn looked at her and gave her a sad smile,

"Meredith, after my wife died I never thought I would be able to see other women again, but then I met you and you proved me wrong. Thank you. Thank you for helping me see that I can move on and possibly love again. I'm sad that we won't be able to work out but let me give you one word of advice: don't let Shepard tear you up like this, allow yourself to move on. If the guy is doing this to you he doesn't deserve you, he really doesn't deserve you."

And with that Finn got up and threw money down on the table to pay for his drink, picked up the plate of cookies and gave Meredith a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm keeping the plate." He said as he walked passed her and out of the bar.

Meredith watched him leave knowing that it was the best for both of them.

* * *

After her talk with Meredith, Addison had gone back into the hospital. She wasn't quite ready to go "home" _whatever that was_ and face Derek and deal with the inevitable.

Standing at the nurse's station going over some charts she didn't even notice another person come and stand next to her.

"Now how come you are still here and not home?" Mark Sloan asked her.

Addison sighed, "I thought you went back home," was all she said as she continued to read the chart.

"He is still in love with her you know that Addie?" Mark asked.

Addison took a deep breath.

"What is it that you want Mark?" She asked in return.

"Come on Addison we both know what I want. I want you to come home with me. There is nothing for you here. Derek is in love with someone else and you are too." Mark replied in a hushed whisper.

Addison raised her eyebrows,

"Oh I am, am I?"

"Yes. With me and I love you. Come home Addie." He said getting closer to her and gently placing a stray hair behind her ear.

Addison looked up at him. It was true she did love him and she missed New York, it was her home unlike Seattle.

Mark turned her towards himself. The hospital was eerily quiet and no one seemed to be around. Leaning down he kissed her. A kiss full of passion, she felt stupid thinking it but she felt weak in the knees.

"I miss you Addie," was all he said when he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on her own. Addison looked into his eyes and blinked back her tears, before she knew it however she had cupped his cheek and was kissing him back.

* * *

Christina quietly closed Burke's _or (Preston's... whatever)_ door and walked towards the elevator. Turning to walk down the hall she saw two people standing at the nurse station. Quickly realizing who it was she ran into the nearest room and watched out of the glass window as Addison Montgomery- Shepard kissed Mark Sloan.

"Holly shit." She whispered as she covered her mouth in surprise. Still watching Christina saw Addison break away from Mark and hurriedly run away down the opposite hall. Mark stood there for a few minutes a small smile on his face as he turned and went to the elevators.

Once he was in and the doors had shut Christina walked out of the room and towards the desk. Checking the hall where Addison had disappeared she ran over to the elevator pushing the button several times with impatience. Finally the doors opened and she stepped in. As the doors closed her only thought was _I can't wait to tell Meredith._

**

* * *

A/N: Ok so this was a quicker update right? Just for that I'm going to have to wait a few days to update; not just because I can or because I'm a mean person or anything like that but I will be out of town until Wednesday again soooo I won't be able to update until Wednesday afternoon/evening or Thursday so sorry about the delays I didn't mean to plan all of my trips so close together! Thanks again for all the support you guys are really great!**

**-Loti**


	8. Breathe

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything:-)**

* * *

George looked out of his window at the brilliant blue sky and bright sun. The weather was uncharacteristic for Seattle. Putting on his black dress shirt he turned his attention to buttoning up the right buttons and not missing one.

After tucking in his shirt he turned to his dresser where he had laid out his black tie, tossing it around his neck he moved to his mirror where he started to tie the tie. He hadn't worn a tie since the mixer he went to for all the new interns... that had been almost two years ago and even then his mother had tied it for him.

_Do you start with the left or right side? Does that even matter? Do you loop in towards you or away from you... do you even loop it? Crap. How do I... what is that? _George turned towards his cracked door and took a big breath.

"Bacon?" He asked aloud.

_

* * *

Nope too slutty... more for a nightclub. Nah too much like my mother. Meredith rummaged through her closet trying to find something suitable to wear to the funeral. Finally she found a simple black dress. __I forgot I had this_. The little black dress went down to mid calf and had ¾ inch sleeves, simple yet elegant.Meredith rummaged through her closet trying to find something suitable to wear to the funeral. Finally she found a simple black dress. . The little black dress went down to mid calf and had ¾ inch sleeves, simple yet elegant. 

Today wasn't going to be easy on any of them. Despite Alex, all of the interns and hospital staff had adored Denny and his love for life. Meredith wasn't quite sure what to expect from Izzie. Today they would be coming face to face with the reality of Denny's death as well as his family- who had no idea who Izzie was.

Stepping into the dress she reached behind her and pulled the zipper up. Getting down on her knees she reached into the depths of her closet to pull out her black high heels. Standing up she lifted her left foot and slipped on the shoe and then did the same to her right.

Walking into the bathroom she ran a comb through her hair once again to make sure it would stay. She rarely wore her hair down except on certain occasions like this. Walking out of the bathroom and across the hall again she entered her room just to stick her head out the door as a smell wafted past her nose. Just as she leaned out of her door George leaned out of his.

"Bacon?" They asked each other at the same time.

Together the two walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Izzie was placing pancakes and bacon onto plates.

"There you are! I was just about to come get you guys," she looked at her friend's eyes and followed their stares to the plates in her hands.

"Oh yeah, well I... I think we should start our day off with a good breakfast," was all she said as she set the plates down at the table and took the apron she had on off.

"We should leave at ten to make it to the... to uh... the cemetery by 10:30," Izzie swallowed and continued on walking up to George.

"Anyway that gives us about half an hour to eat oh and I told Christina she could carpool with is so she should be here soon too. George you really need to learn how to do these things. Chin up," Izzie stopped mid sentence as she tied George's tie for him.

"Oh and Alex will be here too... the five of us will fit in your car right Mere?"

Meredith gave a small nod.

"Izzie, why don't you sit down and relax," George said pulling out a chair for her. Izzie nodded and sat down as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I- I tried to start the day off, you know positive. Try and lessen the impact you know? But it just- did- didn't work," Izzie sniffed as a solitary tear ran down her cheek.

Meredith sighed and bent down in front of her.

"Izzie, we will all be here for you every step of the way today ok? Do not worry about it. We are all here to support you."

Izzie gave a small nod and took the tissue George handed her. Soon after the doorbell rang. While George went to answer it Meredith helped Izzie to clear the table and get everything put away.

Christina walked in and hoisted herself up on the counter not paying much attention to the skirt she had on.

"I passed Alex's slow ass on the way here so he should be here soon," she said. Meredith gave her a look of 'show some sort of compassion here' as she nodded towards Izzie who just looked at her friend. Shortly after Christina arrived Alex walked in.

"Took you long enough," Christina said as she hoped down off the counter.

"You were going like 100!" Alex exclaimed.

"Can we go please?" Izzie asked grabbing her purse.

As everyone walked out the door Meredith lingered in the back making sure they hadn't forgot anything. Christina hung back as well waiting for her.

"Mere, I need to talk to you," she told her friend.

"It can wait. We really need to be here for Izzie today it's going to be a challenge for her," was all Meredith said unaware of exactly what Christina had to tell her.

* * *

The area designated for Denny's funeral was crowded with family and friends. As they pulled up to the service Meredith noticed all of the Seattle Grace attendants right away. Bailey and her husband were sitting in third row, while the Chief and Adel sat next to them. Meredith noticed Derek and Addison sitting towards the back looking rather awkward.

The five piled out of the car, Alex never leaving Izzie's side. She reached for his hand in support as they headed up towards the grave.

The service started and almost immediately Izzie was in tears laying her head on Meredith's shoulder silently sobbing.

Christina on the other side of Meredith reached over to Izzie and took her hand while Alex still held on to the other one. George sat on the other side of Alex looking from the different people making statements to Izzie.

Once Meredith turned to look at Izzie when she whispered something she caught Derek's eye behind her as he watched her and her friends. She held his gaze before breaking it and turning her attention back to the service.

As the all stood to drop a white rose on the casket Izzie kissed hers as she dropped it in. Wiping her tears she walked towards Alex who wrapped his arm around her in comfort.

After the service all five stood in a circle. Izzie's face showed no emotion. She was lost in her thoughts not quite sure what to think or feel. Looking to her left she saw an older woman being comforted by an older man. Breaking away from the group Izzie approached the two.

"Mr. and Mrs. Duquette?" She asked. The two looked up at her. Stretching out her arm to them she said,

"My name is Isobel Stevens, I was Denny's... Denny's doctor. I just want to tell you he was one of the most awesome men I have ever come in contact with. Please be proud of him and know that he touched all of our lives at Seattle Grace especially me."

Mr. Duquette took her hand and gave it a squeeze; Mrs. Duquette however grabbed Izzie in a hug.

"Thank you for all you did for our son. We are truly appreciative of all the hard work and time you put in for him,"

Izzie nodded at her,

"It was my pleasure," feeling another batch of fresh tears coming on Izzie excused herself and went back to her friends who were all waiting for her.

"Lets get out of here guys," she said. The five slowly moved back down to the car where they all got in and headed back towards Meredith, Izzie, and Georges house.

Arriving home they all changed with the exception of Christina and Alex, crowding into the living room they just sat in each others company reflecting on the afternoons events.

It was quite for almost twenty minutes before Izzie spoke up.

"You guys are the best," she whispered. They all turned to her in surprise.

"I mean, you have been nothing but supportive of me. Thank you, thank you for hanging in there with me and I promise I will get better. I will get better," Izzie gave a small smile tears in her eyes as she looked at each and everyone of her friends. Each gave a small nod.

George reached for the remote,

"TV?" He asked. Izzie nodded, Meredith got up to go and make some tea as George turned the TV on. Christina followed her in and shut the kitchen door.

"What's up?" Meredith asked turning to her.

"You know how I told you I needed to talk to you about something?" Christina started.

"Yes," Meredith replied reaching up for the tea in the cupboard.

"Well, last night I was leaving Preston's hospital room..." she stopped when Meredith turned around.

"Preston?" Meredith raised her eyebrows.

"It's weird isn't it? He wants me to "try it out" whatever the hell that means," Christina exclaimed happy that she found someone that agreed with her.

"Any way back to what I was saying. So I was leaving his room and guess who I saw totally going at it in the hall,"

Meredith turned from the teapot and looked at Christina,

"Do I want to know?" She asked

"Oh yeah," was the reply.

Meredith waved her on,

"Are you ready for this? Addison and McSteamy." Christina said proud that she had passed on the information

Meredith whirled around,

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"Shh!" Christina hissed looking towards the closed door.

"Oh my God!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"What does this mean?" Meredith asked.

"Nothing. Who knows if McDreamy even knows," Christina said in a warning tone.

"True. And even if they were splitting up it's not like I'm going to run into Derek's arms," Meredith said pouring the tea into five cups.

"You so wish that were true," Christina laughed taking her cup.

"I know it's true! In fact..." The kitchen door opened and Alex walked in.

"Is that ready yet?" He asked pointing towards the tea.

"Yeah," Meredith replied handing him to mugs. Christina shrugged as Alex walked out and followed him. Meredith looked down at her own cup of tea. _What was happening?_

* * *

After the funeral Derek and Addison had returned home. Addison had been awkward and uncomfortable since she had returned from the hospital the night before. Derek had been irritable and almost silent for close to a week.

Addison couldn't stand the thick air anymore and she wanted to breathe. _In order to breathe I need to start this thing. We both know its coming._

"Derek," she called out as he changed in the bathroom. All she got in response was a grunt.

"Can you come out here? I think we need to talk," she wrung her hands. Looking down at the ring on her left hand she carefully pulled it off and set it on the counter.

Derek emerged from the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt.

"What is it Addie?" He asked stopping when he saw the rings on the counter. Realizing exactly what it was he sighed and sat down nodding his head.

Addison nodded as well and walked over to sit across from him.

"Things aren't the same as they used to be, we are different people," she started. Derek looked at her and put his hand up.

"I slept with Meredith on Prom night," he blurted out. Addison was taken aback. She had suspected it but really didn't think it was true.

Slowly nodding she replied,

"Last night Mark came to talk to me at work. I kissed him."

Derek's eyes got big but he also nodded.

"I didn't intend to come out here and fall in love with someone." He stated.

Addison gave him a small smile,

"I never intended to fall in love with Mark. I just needed someone Derek, and I thought by coming out here and trying to reconcile I would get you back but the thing is after Meredith I couldn't have you back. We can't help who we fall in love with I guess."

"I'm sorry Addie, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"And I'm sorry I thought that by sleeping with Mark I would make this whole thing better."

They nodded and were silent for a moment.

"What now Derek?" Addison asked suddenly scared.

"We sign those papers." Derek said pointing to the top of the fridge where he had kept the divorce papers. Addison turned and looked at them.

"I'm supposed to go and renew my contract with Richard tomorrow. I will tell him then that I am moving back to New York."

"I'm not going back to New York though Addie, I'm going to stay here," Derek replied.

"I know. It's what you need to do, and going back to New York is what I need to do." Addison replied.

"Look I will find a hotel tonight and..." Derek was interrupted when Addison shook her head.

"No, don't worry about it. I will call Mark."

Derek looked at his soon to be ex-wife.

"Okay," was all he said as he got up and moved towards the refrigerator and grabbed the papers. Sitting back down he reached over and grabbed a black pen off the counter and signed at all the spots he needed to; Addison took the pen from him and signed her name as well. Taking a deep breath she realized that for the first time in almost a year she could breathe.

* * *

Izzie slowly opened her eyes to the scene in front of her. She was lying on the couch, Alex on the floor next to her, Meredith was curled up asleep in the chair and George and Christina lay asleep almost directly in front of the TV which was still on showing some infomercial on a toothbrush.

Straining to see the clock above the TV she made out the different hands positions on the clock's face.

Three o'clock.

Once again she looked around the room at her friends. The people who have been with her through thick and thin and will continue to be there.

"Yeah," she said allowed

"I'm gonna be fine."

**

* * *

A/N Ok everyone this chapter was a little different. I really focused on Izzie and Addison with the exception of the Christina Meredith scene. Anyway that next few chapters will revolve mainly around Derek and Meredith- don't worry I haven't forgotten about them since it seems like they haven't really had any interaction. These past two chapters have been mainly transition chapters. I don't plan on taking forever to update again so maybe tomorrow or Friday I will have chapter nine up! I hope everyone's week is going well! Oh and thanks for all the great feedback, it is greatly appreciated.**

**-Loti**


	9. No Means No

**Discalimer- I don't own anything!**

* * *

Meredith, George, Christina, and Alex walked into the hospital preparing for there twelve hour shift.

Izzie had the day off which was surprising considering she was on probation, but despite the front he put on the Chief really was a compassionate man.

As the four changed into their scrubs Bailey came in with her clipboard,

"All right, Karev, Torres needs someone to assist in an amputation in OR 3,"

"But shouldn't I be with Dr. Montgomery-Shepard?" He asked her

"Do I look like I want to be questioned right now Karev?" Bailey retorted

"Hey I'm not complaining." Alex replied

"Then go," Bailey said annoyed. Alex nearly ran out of the room and towards the OR. She continued,

"O'Malley there is a patient that needs a consult in the pit and then I need some labs run, Yang your with me today and Grey, well you have had a special request from non other than Dr. Shepard," Meredith paled and turned to Christina who just smirked and shrugged.

Once the locker room had cleared Bailey came up to Meredith,

"Do I even want to know why I had a special request put in for you by Shepard?"

Meredith just looked at her and shook her head.

Bailey gave her the "look" the one that makes you want to run and hide.

"Don't do anything stupid Grey, but I have a feeling you already have so don't make it worse," was all she said as she motioned to Christina and the two left the room.

Meredith sighed; grabbing her pager and clipping it on to her wait band she shut her locker door and headed out to face the inevitable.

* * *

"Dr. Grey, its good to see you this morning how are you?" Derek Shepard flashed a smile. _Yes, he and his soon to be ex wife had just declared divorce this morning and he wasn't going to let anything stop him from sitting down and talking things over with Meredith._

"Dr. Shepard," she acknowledged him before picking up the patients chart.

"Mrs. Clark this is Dr. Grey she is going to be helping you out today ok?" Derek asked his patient.

The older woman nodded.

"Mrs. Clark is experiencing paralysis in her legs, any suggestions?" Derek asked Meredith.

"There could be a number of things: blood clot in the spine, tumor, hemorrhaging." Meredith responded knowing that some how this day was going to turn into a chase for Derek like it always did. He would try to catch her alone and talk to her, she would resist and walk away and then the cycle would start over again.

"Ok then, run some tests get a Spine CT and we will see what we can do." Derek told Meredith and patted Mrs. Clark's arm.

Walking out ahead of him, Meredith wasn't surprised at all when he walked up next to her and began to talk- and not about Mrs. Clark.

"How is Finn?" He asked nonchalantly. Meredith turned her head to look at him. _Was he crazy asking her that question?_

"I'm sure he is doing ok," she replied.

"You don't know?" He was going to push until she told him what the status was.

"He and I broke up," she casually stated not missing Derek's huge smile.

"Well in that case, I would like to take you out to dinner tonight," he said in a low voice.

"Why don't you take your wife out for dinner Dr. Shepard?" Meredith responded in a harsh whisper.

"Addison is no longer my wife. We have irreconcilable difference... according to the papers we signed last night," Derek was pleased to see the very small look of shock that went across Meredith's face.

"I really should go home after work... so no." Meredith countered. That was the news she had wanted to here ever since Addison had walked up to them in the lobby, but she was not going to just run back into his arms. He has made her his dirty little mistress.

"Oh come on Meredith. Don't do this." Derek stopped at the elevator.

"I'm not the same love sick fool I was last year Derek," Meredith turned to look at him.

"It's just dinner Mere," he told her in a low whisper.

"Yeah dinner that will lead to sex, which will lead to more sex, and then more sex, and you aren't even divorced yet!" Meredith replied getting agitated.

"But the sex is good," Derek smiled.

"OH! You are impossible Derek Shepard. No means NO!" Meredith turned on here heal and walked away.

"I will see you in the lobby around seven." Derek called after her. Smiling he turned to face the closed elevator door. It opened however to reveal Dr. Bailey.

Bailey looked at him shook her head and walked out of the elevator and down the hall. Derek walked into the elevator and turned around a big smile on his face. _She had broken up with the vet._

* * *

Lunch was cherished thing at Seattle Grace. It was a time where doctors and nurses could sit and relax for a minute and take in their day.

At his lunch though, instead of making his way to the table where he and the other interns sat Alex walked out to the front of the hospital. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Meredith's house number.

Two rings later Izzie picked up.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hey. How are you?" Alex asked pacing back and forth on the front lawn.

Izzie smiled on the other line. Alex had been great the past week and even though at times in the past she had doubted him, deep down she had always known he was a good guy.

"I'm doing ok. Bored out of my mind though. I've cleaned the house twice."

Alex laughed, "So what do you want for dinner? We can stop by some where on our way home after our shifts," Alex said referring to himself, Meredith, and George.

"Hmmm, pizza. I haven't had pizza in forever," Izzie said.

Alex smiled into the phone, sitting down under a tree he talked with Izzie until his pager went off and he had to go back into the hospital.

After Alex had hung up the phone Izzie looked at the receiver for a minute thinking about him. Was she really starting to develop feelings for him again or were the feelings she had repressed bubbling up again?

* * *

George had been avoiding Callie basically since prom night. He really didn't know how he felt. He wasn't sure he loved her and he didn't know if he ever really would. She was a great person and he liked spending time with her but was it fair to her to be in a relationship where her feelings were ten times greater than his?

Looking up from the chart he was scanning he saw her at the other end of the hallway walking towards him. _Too late to run now._ He told himself as he prepared for what she had to say.

"Hi George." Callie approached him.

"Oh hey Callie. What's up?" He tried to be casual.

"Have you been avoiding me?" She really hadn't meant to just blurt it out.

"What? No! No! It's just Izzie you know? She is one of my best friends and she really needed us you know?"

Callie looked at him suspiciously but gave a small nod.

"Look I have surgery with the Chief in like twenty minutes so I need to get going. I will talk to you later ok?" George smiled and walked away leaving Callie standing in the middle of the hallway confused and unsure of exactly what was happening.

* * *

Christina stepped into Burke's room while she waited for her patient's labs to come back.

"Hey." She greeted him. Burke put down his paper.

"How was the funeral?" He had been upset that he hadn't been able to come, but Derek had told him it was probably best for him to stay put for the time being.

"Sad. Izzie cried a lot." Christina said carefully sitting at the foot of his bed. Burke just nodded.

"Shep was just in. I can go home tomorrow," Burke told her folding his paper up and setting it on the table next to him.

"Burke! That's great!" Christina exclaimed. Burke gave her a pointed look.

"Look, I tried the Preston thing, and Meredith agrees with me it's weird," Christina smiled at him and leaned towards him. Burke smiled and shook his head,

"So now you go by everything that Meredith says?" He asked in humor. Christina just shook her head but stood suddenly.

"Speaking of..." she said walking over to his door and shutting it as she began to fill him in on everything that had been going on.

* * *

Meredith stood at the nurse's station giving one of her patient's chart one last look before her shift ended. Looking at her watch she sighed when she saw she still had fifteen minutes before she could go home, a lot could happen in fifteen minutes.

Putting the chart away Meredith turned just in time to face Addison. Addison wasn't in her scrubs but in a dress and she had her coat on.

"Addison!" Meredith exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello Meredith. I just wanted to, well to..." Addison stuck her hand out towards Meredith

"It was nice working with you Dr. Grey, you have a natural talent and I am very confident that in the future you will be one of Seattle's best surgeons,"

Meredith was shocked but took the other woman's hand and shook it.

"Thank you Dr. Montgomery-Shepard, it was a pleasure to be able to work with you."

"It's just Montgomery now, but thank you." And with that Addison turned and walked to the elevator where it opened and she walked in. Turning around to face a still shocked Meredith she gave a small smile. A smile of acknowledgement and respect.

Meredith turned to look across the nurse's station where she found George, whose mouth was agape as he witnessed what had just happened.

"What the...?" He mouthed.

Meredith just shrugged and walked towards the locker room.

* * *

Derek waited at the front desk with a smile on his face. Once the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal her his smile widened.

She walked towards him shaking her head with a small smile on her face.

"No." Was all she said as she continued past him.

"Fine, tomorrow night then," he replied in his usual cocky tone following her out the door.

Reaching their cars which were only one apart he proceeded to get into his,

"Dr. Grey."

"Dr. Shepard."

Meredith smiled and watched as Derek backed out and started to pull away. Looking towards the hospital she saw as Alex and George walked towards her car, where they would go home and relax for the night and prepare for another eventful shift.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys I really don't have an excuse for it. Thanks for being so patient and for the wonderful reviews they really make my day! I hope everyone had a good weekend!**

**-Loti**


	10. Messy

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

_

* * *

_

Isn't this how it always goes? Just when things start to go normally something (hot passionate sex with your ex) comes up and scrambles it all. Adulthood is messy.

Two weeks had gone by with out incident. Every time she and Derek had a similar schedule Meredith would find him down in the lobby waiting for her. She would shake her head and he would schedule plans for the next day.

Tonight was no different. She got off of the elevator and there he was smiling at her.

"Aren't you tired of this yet?" She finally asked.

"My God, I'm blessed with words besides NO?" He asked walking over to her.

Meredith didn't want to smile at him but he just did that to her. Smiling she just stared at him.

"Derek,"

"Meredith."

"Derek,"

"I'm glad we know each other's names," Derek smirked at her.

"Let's got out tonight, we can have dinner, just a place where we can talk, not as a preface to a night filled with sex- good sex I might add,"

Meredith just looked at him. _It had been two weeks, and he was being cute... I do want to have dinner with him. NO! I CAN'T! Then I throw all of my principles out the window. I need to prove to him that I'm not going to just jump back into a relationship with him._

"Fine," She stated.

Derek's smile widened as he led her out to his car and opened the door for her.

Meredith just sighed. _What an idiot._

Once he had gotten into the car Derek turned to her.

"I was thinking steak?"

Meredith's eyes narrowed as she shook her head at him.

"You are impossible,"

"But you are going to dinner with me; I think I'm more stubbornly handsome than impossible," he grinned at her.

"Now you're just full of yourself,"

"Yet again though, you're the one going to dinner with me," Derek couldn't have been happier he really was starting to think she would never speak to him again.

"Yep and I'm stupid for it," Meredith turned towards him and smiled.

Dinner went smoothly. The conversation moved from work, to Burke and Christina, to Izzie and her shadow also know as Alex Karev, to George and his awkward relationship with Callie.

"We're such gossips," Meredith said as she got into Derek's car.

"Hey if everyone can talk about us the least we can do is talk about them," Derek replied starting the car and heading towards Meredith's house.

Once there Derek got out of the car and ran to the other side to help Meredith out.

"I feel like I'm 16," she said once they got to her door.

"Why?" Derek asked leaning towards her smiling

"You anxious to see if I'm gonna kiss you, or just say good night?" Derek whispered getting closer.

Meredith smiled at him,

"No, tonight was a date, I haven't had a real date it seems like since I was 16, even though that's not true," _Of course it wasn't because like a normal functioning couple she and Finn had been on dates... well ok maybe delivering a horse wasn't a normal date but at least it was one._

Derek smiled and stepped closer to her. Meredith gave him a coy smile, maybe she had gone to dinner with him, but she was not going to kiss him goodnight. One step at a time.

"Thank you for dinner Derek," she said and reached for the door knob. Opening it she stepped in and looked back at him.

Derek shook his head and flashed the McDreamy smile,

_Oh maybe I should've kissed him._

"Your welcome," he replied and turned away.

Meredith just shook her head and closed the door.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Burke had come home and Christina felt like a house wife. She hated it, and it wasn't even Burke's fault so the only one she could blame was herself.

She caught herself constantly asking him if he needed anything,

_Can I get you this, are you comfortable? Do you need something else?_

Who was she? Some wife from a fifties television show? She hated it! She had even picked up a cookbook and made him dinner! What was going on?

Meredith called it love. Christina called it some sort of malfunction. She even called to check on him when she had a break. What a wuss, a pitiful no good wuss.

"Christina?" Burke called from the bedroom. She walked in, she was NOT going to continue this, she was going to be unattached and emotionally challenged Christina.

"What time is my physical therapy session tomorrow?" He asked her once she had come into the room.

"Ten, but do you just want to come in with me at seven when my shift starts?" She asked picking at something under her nail.

"Yeah that sounds good, I'll be able to see how well everything is running," Burke answered.

"Ok, well can I get you anything?" Christina asked not catching herself. _DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!_

"Water would be nice." Burke smiled at her and then went back to concentrate on his hand. He had improved greatly. His physical therapist had told them that his chances of operating again were very good. Burke spent every waking moment he could working with his hand and trying to gain back all control over it.

Christina walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. Slamming it shut she yelled,

"DAMNIT!"

Burke called from the other room,

"Everything ok?"

Christina hadn't realized she had cursed out loud,

"Yeah I just... uh I shut my finger in the cabinet!" she yelled back grumbling to herself as she filled the cup.

_Since when did I go soft? Since Burke told me he freaking loved me and I realized I freaking loved him. What a load of crap._

Christina handed him the water and stepped towards the closet where she put on her pajamas, walking over to her side of the bed she got under the covers and reached over to turn out her light.

Keeping her back towards him Burke looked at Christina with nothing but love. He wasn't quite sure what had set her off from the rest for him, she was beautiful and smart but her attitude for horrendous... but still he loved her.

Finishing his water Burke put the glass on the night stand and turned out his own light. Laying on his side he pulled Christina close and draped his arm around her,

"I love you," he said

"I love you too." Christina said sourly still upset at the fact that she seemed to have no control over her emotions.

* * *

George hurried into the hospital his shift had started later than everyone else's and he was still late. Running through the lobby he dropped his bag. Bending down to pick it up he stood just in time to come face to face with Callie.

"Callie!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Hi George," she mumbled

George watched her carefully,

"Callie what's wrong?"

"George, look maybe we should take a break you know? Step back, maybe even see other people," Callie said looking down at her feet.

"Wh- Wait, What?" George asked bewildered

"I know Izzie needs you and everything and I'm all for that, but it seems that despite that fact that she is here working and functioning again you are still being really distant..."

George tried to interrupt her,

"Callie I..."

"No George, I think I scared you by telling you I loved you and maybe I was too hasty with it, but I just don't think that it's good for either of us if we aren't at the same level, and obviously George you aren't at the same level as I am."

George just looked at her,

"I told you Callie, give me sometime! We can make this work,"

"We will never really know if we don't just take a step back and reexamine things," she said just as her pager went off.

"Look I have to go, I will call you later," and with that Callie headed across the lobby and up the stairs leaving a confused and bewildered George in her wake.

* * *

"Well Dr. Burke, you are showing wonderful progress! I would start reacquainting yourself with a scalpel and begin to practice suturing; I'll give you two more weeks before I give the ok for you to start performing surgery. You're chances of making a full recovery are excellent!"

Burke smiled at Christina who stood in the doorway of Dr. Kendal's (the physical therapist) office.

Smiling back she nodded and walked back out into the hall and headed for the elevator which would take her back to the surgical floor.

Getting on the elevator she looked up to find George standing in the far corner leaning on the wall his backpack slung across his shoulder.

"What's up?" She asked checking to make sure her pager's battery wasn't dead since in all of her resentment last night she had forgotten to check.

"I think Callie and I are done." George said from his corner.

Christina looked up at him from her pager.

"That sucks," she shrugged

"Yeah, I think it does," George replied.

"You can tell me about it, but I'm not promising I'll listen," Christina said bluntly.

George nodded and began his story. Once the two had reached the locker room George was almost done when they encountered Meredith, Izzie, and Alex who were all trying to get some sort of down time into their busy schedules.

Hearing the last part of George's story Izzie sat up from her position on the bench.

"What happened?" She asked.

Christina sighed and went to her locker for a hair band as George started his story over again for the other interns.

After he had finished his story the other three interns looked back at him.

"Yeah, your screwed O'Malley," Alex stated

"Alex! You aren't screwed George, just in a little bit of a situation," Izzie countered optimistically.

"No, I'd have to agree with Alex, she said she loved you and you didn't say it back, that's a big no no. Second chances are rare," Meredith replied realistically.

"Yeah says the woman who is dating her ex again," Christina said from her spot in the room.

"WHAT!" George and Izzie screamed at once.

"Score," Alex said laughing only to stop when Izzie glared at him.

"Meredith, you can't be serious! I mean come on!" Izzie said scooting closer to her friend.

"Yeah! I mean he really screwed you over," George put in.

"Hey! We aren't technically dating again ok?" Meredith said as Christina snorted and Meredith shot a look towards her,

"Besides, weren't we talking about George's problem?"

Just then Bailey entered,

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked only to receive guilty stares back at her.

"GO!" She pointed to the door as her interns scattered and ran out the door all except George who was still in his street clothes.

"O'Malley get dressed you are late!" Bailey walked out shaking her head and mumbling.

* * *

Meredith waited in front of the elevator, her purse slung over her shoulder.

_So what if I may go out with Derek again tonight? So what if I may kiss him tonight? Everyone likes to be kissed._

Unaware of a person next to her Meredith sighed.

"Not tired I hope Dr. Grey; I was thinking spaghetti tonight," Derek's voice startled her as Meredith turned to see him punching in his daily notes on his Sidekick.

Meredith smiled at him.

"Spaghetti sounds good," she answered turning back towards the elevator.

"Fantastic," Derek smiled.

The elevator dinged signaling its arrival and the two got in.

Pressing the button for the lobby Meredith kept smiling as Derek continued,

"Then I thought we could go and watch the ferryboats, just because I love them so much,"

"Meredith turned to face him not realizing how close they actually were. Going against all of her principles she leaned forwards and started kissing him.

Derek smiled against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her back.

Breaking the kiss for a second Derek kept smiling,

"I thought you weren't some love sick fool?" He asked.

"I am a fool," Meredith smiled back as she started to kiss him again.

The two were so engrossed with each other that they didn't even realize the elevator ding and open its doors to reveal a young woman.

"Wow Derek, you really don't waste anytime do you," The young woman laughed as Meredith and Derek broke apart and turned to face her.

Meredith turned from the woman to Derek who was slightly red.

_Great._

**

* * *

A/N: Chapter 11 will be up in the next few days! Again, thanks for all the great reviews they really do make me smile! If you guys have any additional ideas or comments let me know I'm open to anything! Thanks for all of your support!**

**-Loti**


	11. Something Will Always Come Up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_

* * *

_

Nothing can ever be as good as we make it out to be, there is always something...

Meredith looked between Derek and the other woman.

_Come on. Seriously. Seriously!_

Derek moved Meredith out of the elevator before walking up the other woman and wrapping her up in a big hug.

"D what are you doing here?"

"Well I stopped by your house... very woodsy Derek I must say, but you weren't there and I wasn't about to just sit in the woods all night waiting for you so I came here, Mom called me last week crying and told me about you and Addison. She asked me to come see and check on you since I'm the closest to you," the young woman rolled her eyes.

_Mom?_

Meredith's eyes lit up with realization how could she not see it. The woman in front of her was the female version of Derek. Bright blue eyes, dark brown locks that went down to her waist and his smile.

Derek turned to her and took her hand.

"Meredith, this is my youngest sister, Delaney,"

Delaney smiled at her,

"Hi. Sorry about that remark it just took me by surprise,"

Meredith smiled at the other woman taking her hand.

"Well we were just about to go to dinner," Derek started

"Oh! Der I'm sorry to bother you but mom just kept calling and calling and calling and bugging and bugging and bugging!"

Derek smiled at her; it was good to see her. He hadn't seen her in close to three years.

"Delaney lives in San Francisco." Derek told Meredith.

Meredith still a little stunned just nodded and smiled.

"Look D why don't you join us for dinner and we can catch up?" Derek asked.

"Is that ok with you?" Delaney asked Meredith apprehensive of the other woman.

"Totally! Yes!" Meredith exclaimed.

Derek and Delaney flashed the same smile and the three walked towards the parking lot.

* * *

"So she just shows up because his mom is having a breakdown over the divorce..." Meredith continued telling her story to Christina, George and Izzie as she changed into her pajamas.

"She's his youngest sister and the only one not married. She has a B.A. from Cornell, and an M.D from Columbia," Meredith paused as she pulled her Dartmouth shirt over her head.

"She is interning in San Francisco. I mean she is one of us!"

"Yeah so, what's the big deal?" Christina asked bluntly.

"There really isn't. I'm just surprised that's all, I mean Derek has never really gone into great detail about his family," Meredith stopped and looked at her friends.

"It's just weird; I guess even though I tried to avoid it he and I are in a relationship. I mean I'm getting to know his sister!" Meredith exclaimed jumping onto her bed and lying down next to George.

"You're lost. Welcome back to the horrible world of relationships and men," Christina said.

"Hey!" George cried out, but was just ignored.

Izzie giggled and reached over to turn out the light.

"We have rounds in like 4 ½ hours," she said as she laid down her feet on George's stomach.

"Don't remind me," Christina sighed

"Shouldn't you be with Burke?" George asked.

Christina didn't say anything.

"Yeah," was the reply as she didn't move.

It was quiet for a moment,

"Delaney will be there tomorrow, you can meet her," Meredith said

"Woo hoo," was the unenthusiastic reply from her three other friends

* * *

"Hey," Alex greeted the four other interns as he caught up with them as they entered the hospital.

"Hey," was Izzie's bright reply while the others just grumbled.

"Who gets up at this ungodly hour?" George asked stepping into the elevator.

"Surgeons do O'Malley," Alex snapped back.

George glared and moved to the other side of the elevator.

In the locker room everyone was quiet; today already had the signs of a long one.

The silence was interrupted however when Bailey walked in,

"Good morning,"

_And so the day begins..._

* * *

Sitting down to eat at lunch all Meredith wanted to do was put her head on the table and sleep.

"So what's this ones name?" Christina asked sitting next to her and nodding her head towards Alex, Izzie, and George who were already seated.

"What?" Meredith asked her confused

"Every one associated with McDreamy needs a "Mc" name," Christina said biting into her apple.

Meredith just shook her head.

"How about McSis," Izzie offered. Both Meredith and Christina turned to and looked at her hoping she was joking.

Seeing their looks Izzie just shrugged and took a cracker of Alex's plate and put it in her mouth.

"Hey!" Alex smiled at her.

"Oh God," Christina rolled her eyes,

"Come on let's think... Mc... Mc...Mc," Christina thought aloud.

Meredith turned and looked to her left just in time to see Derek and Delaney walk through the doors.

"Oh Shit, there they are," Meredith exclaimed in a hushed whisper to the rest of her friends.

"McBeautiful," George gasped seeing Derek Shepard's youngest sister. Four pairs of eyes turned to him,

"Are you serious? NO GEORGE!" Meredith whispered and turned abruptly when Christina kicked her leg.

"Hello!" Was Derek's cheery greeting as he came up to the table. Motioning towards an empty chair telling Delaney to take it.

Meredith spoke up,

"Ah...um, Delaney these are my friends: Alex, Izzie, Christina, and this is George," Meredith said turning and giving him a look telling him not to do a thing.

George reached across the table,

"Nice to meet you,"

Delaney smiled and took his hand,

"Same to you."

Derek smiled at Meredith and took her hand giving it a squeeze under the table.

"So Delaney, we heard you are interning in San Francisco," Izzie started

Delaney looked over to Meredith and smiled,

"Yeah, I love it there." She replied taking a bite of her sandwich.

George smiled at her,

"How did you get days off to come out here... it seems impossible,"

Christina groaned and rolled her eyes as George kicked her under the table.

Delaney's smile faltered for a second as she watched the interaction between the two,

"I just save my days up, I've been meaning to come up and see Derek and this gave me a perfect opportunity," George smiled and nodded.

Meredith looked over at Christina who looked at Izzie who looked at Alex. Christina bit her lip, unable to control it anymore she burst out laughing quickly turning it into a cough.

Reaching for her cell phone she turned to the table,

"I should go call Burke, nice meeting you," she said to Delaney as she got off and hurriedly walked away.

Derek looked at Meredith who just shook her head.

George waited a few more minutes,

"So..."

* * *

Meredith rubbed the back of her neck as she headed towards the locker room; her shift had been twenty-four hours long... the longest she had had since prom.

Not noticing Derek behind her she jumped when he came up next to her,

"So what do you think?"

Meredith looked at him confused and tired,

"Huh?"

"Delaney. Do you like her?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I haven't really spent that much time with her though," Meredith said

"I was wondering if maybe you would want to get together for dinner, all of us, you know get together," Derek was nervous... he Meredith were just starting out again but this time there would be no Addison, this time it would go all the way.

Meredith looked at him,

"You mean, Izzie, George, Christina, and Alex, all of us?" Meredith was surprised and taken aback she was not prepared for this.

"Well, Burke and Delaney too," Derek smiled at her.

Meredith looked at him smiling,

"Sure!"

_Something always comes up and surprises you gets you when you are least expecting it. Adulthood is one big something waiting to come up and bite you in the ass._

* * *

"YOU WHAT!" Christina yelled as Meredith took another shot of Tequila.

"Yup," Meredith said

"I did it and you can't back out. You WILL be there like everyone else," Meredith looked at her empty shot glass this was her third and she thought she would stop to avoid a bad start to her day in the morning.

Christina just looked at her,

"Unbelievable. It's freaking Thanks-freaking-giving all over again."

Meredith turned to her friend and smiled. Patting her on the back she threw down a twenty and walked out of the bar.

"Hey there," Derek greeted her as she walked out.

Meredith smiled at him,

"Hey. Where's Delaney?" She asked

"Oh, she is at my house. Told me to take the night for myself. She needs to be back in San Francisco on Saturday. I saw Christina's bike here and figured you would be too," Derek put his hands in his pocket and smiled down at the woman in front of him.

"That's only two days away," Meredith commented ignoring the last part of what he had said.

"I know... and on Friday I checked everyone's schedules we all get off between three and six so I figured dinner at seven,"

Meredith nodded not really wanting to think about that whole situation at the moment.

"So you have the night off from brotherly duty?" She asked walking up to him and playing with the buttons on his shirt the tequila making her a little more forward than usual... _well a little more forward since they had started up again at least. _Meredith thought

Derek laughed at her and took her hand as he led her to his car.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for waiting so long to finish this I really didn't anticipate it but like Meredith says things come up when you least expect it. So I am truly sorry. Delaney seems like a random character I know but I needed something to bring Derek out and humanize him, he has a family and he has a past which is what Delaney serves as, plus it affects Meredith and causes her to examine exactly where the relationship is going and how she feels. So now that I'm done analyzing my own work like a nerd :-)... I won't be able to update until later next week (I'm out of town again) unless I finish 12 by tomorrow which may or may not happen. Thanks again for your patience and your wonderful reviews I really love to hear from you guys. Wow! This is a long note! You guys are GREAT!**

**-Loti**


	12. Perks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing.

_

* * *

_

Adulthood is hard, life wouldn't be life with out difficulty... but once in a while those perks we all live for come along...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Meredith groaned as she slammed her fist onto the alarm clock.

_I hate you._

She thought glaring at the red numbers.

"I hate you," she said allowed. She really did.

"Hate is a strong word,"

Meredith turned and looked at Derek. His eyes still closed but a smiled was on his lips.

"I hate you," she told him rolling away preparing to get up and start her day.

"Hey," he laughed grabbing her and pulling her back.

"No," she giggled as she pushed away.

"You have surgery and I have rounds,"

"Surgery isn't till ten," he replied

"Well, rounds are at seven. I have an hour to get ready and get there,"

"Ten minutes," was the sleepy reply

"Nope," Meredith quickly got up and ran to her chair putting her robe on.

Derek groaned and threw a pillow at her.

Meredith smiled at him,

"I am taking a shower," she said slowly and slowly walked out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom laughing as she heard Derek trip over the sheets on the floor and run after her.

_I love those perks._

* * *

"It was nice being able to sleep while it lasted," George said as Izzie walked into the kitchen grabbing a cupcake and a mug.

"Yeah, shut up and pour the coffee," she responded.

As George poured her the coffee Derek and Meredith entered the room,

Looking up Izzie huffed in disgust,

"At least warn us," she said taking a drink of her coffee.

Meredith ignored her as Derek smiled at her and walked towards the cupboard.

"We threw the Musli out after... well you know," George mumbled as he walked passed him.

Meredith reaching into the fridge and pulled out cold meatloaf.

Derek, Izzie, and George turned to look at her as she ripped the foil off and took a bite.

"What?" she asked

All three grimaced.

"Mere, that's even nasty on my scale," Izzie said turning away and shuddering.

"Disgusting," George said walking over to the table to pick up his coffee.

Derek just shook his head as he passed her and poured himself a cup of orange juice.

"That smells," Izzie said walking towards the pan of meatloaf and throwing it into the trash can.

"Hey!" Meredith cried.

"No meatloaf for dinner," Derek said as he put his glass in the sink.

_Crap. I forgot about that._ Meredith thought.

"Oh yeah, what time again? I need to tell Alex," Izzie asked slipping on her coat.

"Seven," Derek replied grabbing his brief case and leading them out the door.

Izzie and George got into his car while Meredith and Derek got into Derek's.

"See ya in a few," Meredith said as she got into the car.

* * *

"You've ruined my life," Christina said as she dropped her bag next to Meredith and began to change into her scrubs.

"Why now?" Meredith asked tying her shoes.

"Burke is all excited now for tonight, he thinks it's great that we are coming over to "our" friend's house for dinner as a couple and all. Like us living together and the whole love thing wasn't enough," Christina spat out irritated.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Derek's" Meredith replied shrugging her shoulders.

Izzie came over,

"Speaking of, I'm happy for you Mere, I really am but when you guys are going to have sex do me a favor and turn the other way and go to his place,"

"His sister is at his place," Meredith replied.

"Sex eh? Doesn't take you long," Christina raised her eyebrows.

"I was drunk," Meredith answered

"You're going to have to start coming up with better excuses Meredith," Christina replied laughing as Izzie grinned.

* * *

"What time tonight?" Alex asked Izzie as she approached him at the nurse's station.

"Seven." She replied looking over his shoulder at the chart he was writing in.

"Cool, you wanna drive with me?" He asked still not looking up.

"Sure, George gets off the same time Meredith and Christina do so he will probably take them over.

"Great see you at six thirty," Alex looked up and smiled before walking away.

Izzie watched his retreating back with a small smile before turning on her heel and walking in the other direction.

* * *

Meredith walked into the open elevator preoccupied as she dug through her purse trying to find her cell phone. George and Christina were waiting for her in the lobby.

"I haven't seen you all day," the familiar voice made her head shoot up. She gave a small smile.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in surgery?" She asked

Derek smiled,

"Had to push it back, the one this morning went well though," he said moving closer to her.

Meredith looked over at him,

"Good,"

"Yeah, so I get off in an hour, I'll go pick Delaney up and then I'll be over. You think you can wait that long to see me?" He asked cockily.

Meredith scoffed,

"I know I can,"

Derek laughed before turning her towards him and kissing her deeply.

Meredith broke the kiss and shook her head,

"No way, we HAVE to stop this elevator thing," she smiled

"No we don't I like the elevator thing," was his reply.

"Last time we did the elevator thing we got caught," Meredith rebutted.

"So," Derek stepped closer again.

Meredith giggled and stepped away just in time for the doors to open revealing the lobby.

Stepping out she turned around to see him standing alone smiling after her,

"See you in two hours," she kept smiling all the way out the door and up until she encountered George and Christina.

"What?" George asked pointing to her smile.

"Nothing," she giggled.

"Oh God." Christina rolled her eyes as she got into George's car.

* * *

"Do you even know how to do this?" Christina asked from her seat on the counter as she took a swig of her beer.

"It can't be hard, all you have to do is follow the directions," Meredith replied looking over her shoulder at her mother's cookbook. When she had found it in the cupboard it had never been used. Her mother never really cooked when she was home.

"Wouldn't it have been easier if you just ordered take out?" Christina complained again.

"Look minestrone and lasagna shouldn't be hard!" Meredith exclaimed

Christina sniggered,

"And will you do your job?" Meredith chastised her.

Christina sighed and jumped down from the counter and began to toss the salad.

George came into the room.

"Hey it actually smells good in here," he exclaimed ignoring the threatening look he received from Meredith.

Opening the oven he peered in,

"And that actually looks like lasagna!"

Meredith sighed as she looked into the pot of soup.

"George taste this, does it taste right?" She asked taking a spoon full of liquid towards him.

He looked apprehensive at first backing away.

"Just do it!" Christina barked frustrated at the scene in front of her.

George glared at her and took the spoon and put it in his mouth.

"It tastes fine," he said surprising not only Meredith but himself as well.

Christina looked at the clock on the wall. 6:30.

"Crap, I have to go pick up Burke, Meredith let me use your car," she moved away from the salad and walked over to Meredith's keys.

Meredith and George waved her goodbye as she left the kitchen and out the door.

Sighing Meredith turned to George,

"I'm going to go change. The soup is simmering, in five minutes take it off and in ten take the lasagna out. Don't screw it up," she pointed at George who nodded as she backed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Izzie laughed as she and Alex sprinted across the parking lot trying to get to his car as ran poured down on them.

Alex laughed as he ran after her.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he dropped his keys in a puddle.

Izzie laughed and stopped running. She was already soaked; there was no use in trying to stay dry.

"I can't find them!" Alex cried out. The rain was loud as it hit the cars in the lot.

Izzie laughed as she walked back to him and got down on her knees to look for the keys.

Both feeling around the ground blinded by the intensity of the rain, they reached the same spot both clasping on the keys, there hands meeting.

"Found them," Alex whispered as he slowly took the keys form Izzie's hand.

Izzie smiled sheepishly.

_Denny had died almost three weeks ago, was she moving too fast with Alex? Wouldn't Denny want her to be happy? Yes. He would._

Alex leaned towards her smiling as well.

Both still on their knees behind his car the moved closer as the rain pounded down on them.

Before Izzie knew it Alex was kissing her. It felt right. She hadn't felt completely right in a long time.

This felt right.

The two continued to kiss until a clap of thunder startled them both apart.

Giggling Izzie looked at him.

"Look at us," she laughed.

Alex laughed with her. Helping her up, he kissed her forehead as he helped her in the car. Walking towards his door all he could do was smile.

He had never been one for commitment and feelings but with Izzie he was mush and for the first time in his life he was feeling, truly feeling.

* * *

Meredith paced the kitchen. She was wearing jeans and a purple sweater, casual yet nice.

Reaching up to the cabinet she pulled out eight bowls, eight salad plates, and eight dinner plates.

She made sure the silver wear was all set yet once again. She was nervous.

Meredith's pace was interrupted though when the front door opened.

Peering out of the kitchen she saw Christina and Burke walk in.

"Hey," she called.

Christina dropped her jacket in the living room and walked into the kitchen, Burke followed her.

"Dr. Burke! It's so good to see you. How are you feeling?" Meredith asked.

"Meredith please, call me Preston. I'm feeling fine, I will be back to work soon," he smiled at her.

"That's great," Meredith said handing him a beer.

Just then George came into the room,

"O'Malley," Burke acknowledged him.

"Sir! How are you, would you like to go into the living room?" George led the other man into the other room.

Christina jumped up on the counter,

"Can you see what I mean now with the whole Preston thing? What the hell!" She exclaimed popping off the cap of her beer and taking a drink.

Meredith smiled and started to set the table.

Five minutes later Derek and Delaney knocked on the door.

George answered it and immediately smiled when he saw Derek's younger daughter.

"Dr. Shepard, Delaney," he said taking both their coats.

Derek walking into the kitchen while Delaney stayed back as George started conversation with her.

"Smells great," he said coming up next to Meredith.

"Oh God," Christina rolled her eyes and jumped off the counter and walked out of the room.

Derek looked at Meredith in question.

"She's a little edgy right now," Meredith answered as she ladled soup into bowls.

"Anything I can do?" He asked.

Meredith smiled and motioned to the salad Christina was supposed to be putting onto plates.

Ten minutes later the table was set and Alex and Izzie were still MIA.

"Where are they?" George asked as he took his seat next to Delaney. He never was one to be forward with woman but there was something about this one. She was fantastic in every way.

Not thirty seconds later the front door opened and in walked a soaking Alex and Izzie laughing loudly.

Walking into the kitchen their laughter stopped abruptly as they saw everyone seated.

"Sorry we're late," Izzie smiled as they took seats next to each other at the table.

"Um, ok lets go ahead and start I guess," Meredith said awkwardly. She had never held a dinner party before.

The conversation was light throughout dinner.

Meredith looked on at her friends as they laughed and talked smiling at them. Sure this wasn't her ideal setting (it wasn't Christina's either, it had taken four bottles of beer for her to loosen up) but she was enjoying the time she had, she secretly thanked Derek for asking her to do this and thanked herself for being too chicken to say no.

Derek noticed her smile and smiled back taking her hand in his.

* * *

At 12:30 Derek stood and stretched. We should get going; Dee has to be at the airport by seven tomorrow morning.

George shot up to go get their things.

At the door George handed Delaney a piece of paper. Derek observed the action and looked over to Meredith who shrugged both oblivious to Christina giggling behind them.

Derek shook his head and leaned over to Meredith kissing her on the cheek and then turned to question his youngest sister as Meredith shut the door.

"WOO HOO O'MALLEY!" Alex exclaimed and then received a smack in the stomach from Izzie.

George just smiled and walked passed him and back into the kitchen.

"We should go too," Burke said taking Christina's hand as he led her to the door.

"Thanks for a great evening Meredith," he said as they walked out the door.

"Thank you for coming," she replied.

After they had left she leaned against the door. She had done it. She had hosted a dinner at her home with her boyfriend, _that was weird to say_, her best friend's boyfriend, her best friend and three of her closest friends. Not to mention her boyfriends sister who she enjoyed thoroughly. She had done it.

She and Derek were moving along one hurdle (social appearances and interaction) behind them.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay this chapter was hard for me for some reason. Any way I'm really looking forward to the next few, they will be fun to write. Any way thanks so much for all the great reviews it's so wonderful to hear from you guys! Thanks for all the support!**

**-Loti**


	13. Moving Along

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna say it again... I don't own anything here**.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Preston, it's good to see you back," Richard Webber smiled as Burke got onto the elevator next to him.

"I'm glad to be back Richard," Burke gave a small smile. He really was glad to be back in his scrubs with surgeries lined up.

Christina gave a small smile as she saw her boyfriend step out of the elevator and walk towards her.

"What do you have today?' Christina asked

"Simple procedures. Nothing you want in on,"

"I wasn't trying to get in on anything. I'm already assigned to Shepard," Christina defended herself.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Burke asked lowering his voice.

Christina had almost forgotten that they had a "date" that night.

_Whatever the hell that is. _She thought.

"Uh, yeah 6:30 right?" she asked

"Yeah, I'll be waiting for you outside. Oh and I hope you remembered to bring something nice, we aren't going to Joes," Burke picked up the chart for his next patient and walked away.

Christina watched him go. _Of course I brought something nice._

"Something nice?" Meredith came up to her after hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"We are going out tonight to celebrate his being back to work or something like that. I don't understand why we can't just have a bottle of wine at home and then have sex. Same thing just less expensive," Christina said pulling out a granola bar she had had in her lab coat and taking a bite.

Meredith smiled at her,

"I think it means more to him than alcohol and a screw,"

Christina looked at her eyebrows raised,

"What about screw?" Alex came up to the two.

Christina rolled her eyes and walked away as Meredith gave a small laugh and followed her leaving Alex behind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Any word from Delaney?" Meredith asked George as she sat down on a gurney in the deserted hallway.

George looked up from his books and shook his head,

"No, but she works just as much as we do so there isn't always time," George reassured himself.

Meredith nodded and offered Christina half of her cookie as the other intern entered the room.

"I have forty-five minutes before I need to meet Burke. I don't want to go out," she whined.

"Think of it this way, free dinner, good food, and time with your boyfriend whom you love," Meredith offered her.

Christina just shrugged and was about to say something when she heard a giggle from the hallway she had just come out of.

Looking at one another the three quietly got up and moved to peer out into the hallway.

"What the hell?" George asked.

Izzie and Alex stood not six inches apart laughing and flirting.

"Wow," Meredith let out in utter surprise at the scene in front of her.

"She doesn't waste time," Christina added.

"Christina!" George flicked her arm

"Ow!" Christina exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Shhh!" Meredith sushed both as they continued to watch their two friends.

"I thought they were never serious," George wondered aloud.

"Come on. Couldn't you tell? Alex has been like... I don't know he's been totally caught up on her since she dumped him," Meredith explained.

Just as Meredith had finished what she was saying her pager went off loudly causing she, George, and Christina to shoot out of sight and back onto the gurneys before Izzie and Alex could spot them.

Once sitting down again Meredith looked at her pager.

"Bailey," Meredith sighed and got up walking past Izzie and Alex as the walked in.

Making her way to meet Bailey Meredith sighed.

She and Derek hadn't really had a chance to see each other since the dinner party. Sure they saw each other at work but the past two weeks had been absolutely the busiest of her life.

She wasn't quite sure where they were headed but then again they had only been officially going out now for three weeks so it was still too soon to tell where it really was going but this was her and Derek which meant nothing ever went normally.

"I so need to stop rambling in my head. I'm driving myself crazy," Meredith muttered under her breath.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Christina glared at the little red dress hanging in her locker.

_You suck._ She told it mentally.

Grabbing it off the hanger with such force she had to duck as the hanger flew out and hit the locker behind her.

Huffing, she slid it on and made her way to the mirror where she proceeded to apply make-up and do her hair.

"Woo," Izzie cat called when she walked into the room.

"Big night?" she asked.

Christina turned back to her locker to change shoes.

"More like a waste of my time night," she replied.

Izzie shrugged,

"Well you look hot. So it's not a complete waste of time right?" Izzie asked rhetorically.

Christina slammed her locker door shut.

"I just want to get this over with," she told her friend as she walked out of the room and into an elevator.

She passed George as he walked out,

"Wow," was all he said.

"I know I'm hot but I'm not in the mood," Christina slammed the button on the elevator wall and sighed as the doors closed.

She really hated dates. There was no real reason, she just hated them.

Once the elevator doors opened she stalked out of the hospital where she found Burke.

Burke smiled as she approached him.

"You look beautiful," he complimented her bending down and kissing her.

Christina smiled and suddenly felt like a middle school girl.

_Ok so maybe a date won't be all that bad._ She thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

George threw his backpack to the side of the door as he walked in.

Making his way to the kitchen he checked his phone for what seemed the millionth time in the past five minutes to see if Delaney had called. She had not.

Sighing he opened the kitchen door and was surprised to see Meredith sitting on the counter with a plate of cake that Izzie had made the night before.

"Hey!" He greeted her.

Meredith raised her fork to greet him- her mouth was full.

Once she had swallowed George questioned her,

"Where is Izzie?"

"She and Alex went to a movie," Meredith raised her eyebrows at him; they both knew what was happening between the two other interns.

George nodded,

"Well, why aren't you with Shepard?" He asked cutting himself a piece of cake as well.

"On call," was Meredith's reply which came out more as a frustrated sigh rather than actual words.

George smiled knowing that Meredith and Derek had barely been able to get five minutes alone in the past few weeks and it was getting to both of them.

"So it's just the two of us," he commented jumping onto the counter next to her.

"Yup," she smiled taking another bite.

They hadn't really had much time to talk one on one since the whole sex thing and even though they had both moved on it was still awkward at times.

"Any news from Delaney?" Meredith asked breaking the silence.

"Nope," George had an urge to check his phone again but stopped himself knowing that he would have heard it ring.

"She'll call," Meredith told him confident in the other woman.

George nodded not reassured.

"She will! I promise," Meredith persisted nudging him with her shoulder.

George smiled,

"So you and Shepard. Is it going well?" He asked changing the subject.

Meredith sighed as she took another bite,

"I guess. We haven't really had time to ourselves for a while, and I'm not sure what to think you know? Last time we were together I thought I knew that this was it. That he was who I was going to be with for the rest of my life, but then Addison came along and it all fell apart," Meredith had really been struggling. Sure she had given in and started dating him again but could she truly trust him?

George looked at the woman he considered one of his best friends,

"I know you can't see it right now Mere, but he loves you. He has loved you all along. He is Shepard of course he went back to Addison, it's just who he is. Don't worry about it, it will all fall into place at one point," George nudged her back just like she had done when reassuring him.

Meredith smiled and was about to say something when George's phone went off.

Grabbing it in an instant he looked at the front screen to see who was calling him.

When the name **Delaney** appeared he shot his arms up in victory and jumped off the counter.

Hugging Meredith he ran out of the room and up to his room answering it as he went up the stairs,

"Hello? Hey Delaney. No! I have had my phone off for most of the day, I suspected you'd call when you could I wasn't worried or anything..."

Meredith laughed at him and jumped off the counter and made her way to the living room where she flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Christina was going to throw up if she took another bite, but the Crème Brule was delicious.

As the waiter came and took their plates away another came to refill their champagne glasses.

They had already toasted to his return and now they were just enjoying the time together.

Christina dropped her napkin and bent down to pick up.

Once she had sat back up she went to take a sip from her glass when something stopped her.

Sitting in front of her was a small black box.

Looking at it for a moment she looked up at Burke, her eyebrows raised in question.

Burke smiled at her and got up coming around to her and got down on one knee.

"Burke!" Christina said in a hushed whisper as she looked around the restaurant to see if anyone was watching them.

"Christina, from the moment I looked into your eyes that day in the stairwell I knew that you were someone special. I know I haven't always been smart when it comes to us, breaking it off when you needed me most, but I know now that there is no way I could go on without you. You were the one person whose face was constantly in my mind during my recuperation and my first thought once that bullet hit me. You are haughty, pushy, and sometimes mean and I couldn't imagine you any other way, I love you Christina. Please do me the absolute honor of making me the happiest man in the world and marrying me."

Christina stared at him. Speechless for the first time in her life.

Burke looked at her his eyes for the smallest second reflecting fear.

Her body was stunned. She was in complete disbelief.

Slowly she regained control of her body and very softly started to nod her head,

"Ye... yes," was all she got out before Burke stood up and grabbed her in a hug kissing her passionately.

Letting her go he took the box and opened it, taking the diamond he slid it on her finger.

Christina stared at it.

_Wow. _Was all she thought.

"Crap," she said aloud as Burke sat back down across from her.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"I'm going to have to call my mother," Christina sighed and grabbed her champagne downing it as if it was a shot of tequila.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N I know I say it every time I update but I really didn't mean to take this long to update. I PROMISE it won't take nearly as long the next time. I promise! Um, so pretty much thanks for all the support you guys really do make me smile when I get your reviews. I hope you all had a good week! Be happy! Tomorrow is Friday! **

**-Loti**


	14. Exhaustion

**Disclaimer- I don't own any thing... :-)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meredith sighed as she opened her car door and got in. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Resting her head on the steering wheel she took a deep breath and turned the ignition and drove home.

Walking into the door she threw her purse into the living room,

"Hey? What's wrong with you?" Izzie called from inside the room.

Meredith stopped and leaned against the door jam.

Izzie and Alex sat watching TV and sharing a bowl of popcorn.

"Long sucky day," Meredith replied.

"Hey maybe it could get better; you never know," Izzie told her taking a hand full of popcorn.

"It's 11:15, there are forty-five minutes left in the day…seriously?" Meredith was out of sorts.

Izzie just shrugged as Meredith moved out into the hallway again and up the stairs to her room.

Once upstairs Meredith noticed George's closed door and figured he was already asleep. He had gotten off an hour before her,

_Lucky_

Opening her door and stepping in her room she immediately moved to her closet where she pulled out her Dartmouth shirt and sweatpants.

Pulling off her shirt she moved to put the other on when she realized it wasn't her Dartmouth shirt at all but a skirt.

"Damn it," she said aloud and moved to turn her light on.

Flipping on the switch she nearly screamed seeing the other person in the room sitting in her chair smiling.

"Please don't let me stop you," Derek grinned.

Meredith's hand was still on her chest where she could have sworn she had had a heart attack.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled walking over to him.

"I haven't seen you in a while and thought I would stop by," he stood up and came face to face with her.

Meredith smiled at him,

"So you were just going to sit there and watch me undress?" Meredith asked

"No," Derek started innocently

"Right…"

"No, I would have stopped you…" Derek moved closer

"Sure," Meredith shook her head and stopped suddenly aware she was standing there in her bra and jeans.

Derek tucked a fallen piece of hair behind her ear,

"It's good to see you," he whispered

Meredith moved closer and kissed him.

Really kissing him for the first time in what felt like forever. Derek immediately kissed her back wrapping his arms around her and running his hands through her soft hair.

"I…missed…you…too…" Meredith responded in between kisses.

"Guess what…" Derek whispered against her lips

"Hmm" was the muffled response

"We have tomorrow off," he told her kissing her and slowly walking over to the bed.

Meredith giggled and broke away from him long enough to pull his shirt up and over his head.

"Finally," she said as Derek laughed and reached for her the button on her jeans.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meredith gave a small moan as the morning light hit her face,

_It should be against the law to get up this early. What time is it?_

Picking up her head she looked at her clock.

**10:17**

"10:17!" Meredith exclaimed sitting up.

"God, Mere lay back down," Derek said pulling her down beside him and putting a pillow over his head.

"Oh… did I wake you?" she asked slyly

Derek took the pillow off his head,

"Yes," he answered

"Poor you," she laughed moving so that she was resting her head on his chest.

Absent mindedly Derek began to run his fingers through her hair.

"I want to take you out tonight," he told her

"Great," she sighed just about asleep again when her phone rang shrilly.

"God! Who is calling me?" Meredith reached for the phone on her night stand annoyed.

Derek groaned at the interruption and turned over to the opposite wall as she got up to answer the phone.

Not looking to see who it was Meredith flipped open the phone,

"Hello?" She greeted the person on the other line with an annoyed tone.

"Jeez get over it, you need to be up anyway," came Christina's voice over the phone.

Meredith sighed and laid back down,

"What's up Christina?" She asked covering her eyes with her hand.

"Well, I pretty much wanted to ask you to be my matron of honor," Christina stood in the locker room pulling on her pants chomping loudly on a piece of gum.

"WHAT!" Meredith screamed into the phone causing Derek to sit up and look at her concerned,

"What's what?" He asked hurriedly.

Meredith waved him off and stood up,

"Mere what's going..."

"Shh!" She shushed him

"Christina are you kidding me? Seriously?" Meredith was so excited.

"Yeah... oh Mere hold on a sec," Christina put the phone down and pulled her shirt on over here head.

"Hey, so yeah will you do it?" She asked picking the phone up again.

"Of course! Of course I will!" Meredith cried into the phone, "This is great!"

"Uh yeah, look Mere I have to go Bailey will be on me if I'm not out there on the floor in five seconds. I'll talk to you later," Christina flipped her phone shut and slammed her locker walking out to start her day.

Meredith looked at the phone. Even in situations like this Christina could still be unemotional and totally detached.

"What's up with Christina?" Derek asked still in bed.

"She and Burke are getting married," Meredith replied putting her phone back on the night stand and stretching out her back.

"Really, that is great." Derek laughed. Watching her he smiled,

"What?" She asked noticing his staring

"Nothing," he smiled, "come back to bed,"

Meredith giggled and slid back under the covers and moved close to him once again placing her head on his chest and slowly drawing circles on his stomach.

Derek smiled down at her head and taking his hand tilted her head up to him,

"Hi," he said

"Hi," she responded

Derek smiled once again before capturing her lips. Meredith broke the kiss.

"We really shouldn't do this again; we should get up and do something with our day off..." Derek interrupted her by kissing her again.

"We...are...doing...something," Derek laughed in between kisses slowly rolling her under him.

"You're right I guess, what else could we be doing?" Meredith questioned just as Derek kissed her again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We should definitely get up," Meredith said as she gently ran her hands through Derek's hair.

"Uh huh," was his sleepy reply.

"It's 12:20," Meredith told him

"So, I think..." Derek was interrupted by a muffled beeping coming from somewhere in the room.

He turned to her,

"That's my pager," he said getting up and looking for his pants.

Another beep went off,

"And that's mine," Meredith rolled out of bed and reached for her own pants.

"911" the both said at the same time.

"Wonderful," Meredith sighed immediately getting ready.

Derek sighed and looked over at her; they would never be able to just be would they?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meredith ran out of the locker room throwing her hair into a bun.

"Dr. Bailey!" she called seeing her resident.

"Grey! Did it take you long enough?" Bailey scolded

Not waiting for an answer she started walking,

"Follow me," she barked as she walked towards the elevator.

"What's going on?" Meredith asked

"Haven't you seen the news or listened to the radio?" Bailey asked pushing the button on the elevator that would take them to the ER.

"Uh no... I was...um doing some other things," Meredith stumbled.

Bailey raised her eyebrows at the other woman and shook her head,

"Ten car pile up... lots of surgical cases," Bailey said as they walked into the ER and Meredith grabbed a yellow cover up you wore while in the ER.

Bailey tied the back of it for her and led her into the chaos.

"Take that one right there; he needs to be prepped for OR 3, you can scrub in with Burke. The patient has a defibelator make sure to let Burke know," Bailey instructed Meredith and walked away towards another patient.

Sighing Meredith greeted the barley conscious man and rushed him to the OR.

_Another day that will turn into days that Derek and I won't be able to be together._ She thought to herself as she pushed the patient into the OR.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nicely done Dr. Grey," Burke told the intern in the scrub room after the successful surgery.

"Thank you sir... I heard the news. Congratulations,"

Burke turned and smiled at her,

"Thanks Meredith. I'm sure Christina has asked you to be her matron of honor?" Burke asked as they walked out of the scrub room.

"Yes she has and I gladly accepted," Meredith replied.

"Wonderful. Please see Mr. Douglass to post op," Burke said as he turned the opposite direction.

Meredith nodded and headed off to her patient.

Meredith was once again walking out to her car exhausted. She had spent ten hours at the hospital. Ten hours she was supposed to be spending with Derek.

_Life as a surgeon._ She reminded herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking up to her car she dug around for her keys. Pulling them out she also picked up her phone noticing she had a new message.

Opening it up she read the text message.

"Docks... 12:30," scrolling down she saw the sender 'Derek'

Smiling to herself she got into the car and headed down to the docks.

Parking she stepped out of her car and took a deep breath.

Meredith looked down and saw the nearly deserted area except for a bench with one occupant.

Walking towards him she smiled to herself as she watched him watch the ferry boats.

"I didn't even know they ran this late," she said as she sat down next to him.

Derek smiled as Meredith sat down and wrapped his arm around her.

"Well now you do,"

"You look creepy just sitting out here by yourself you know?" Meredith told him laying her head on his shoulder.

"Ah, but a sexy creep," Derek corrected.

Meredith shook her head and smiled. Looking up at him she replied,

"You always find a way to incorporate that word when talking about yourself don't you?"

"It's a gift," he grinned at her.

Meredith laughed and looked at him again.

His face this time was a little more serious but his eyes shone bright,

"I love you Meredith Grey,"

Meredith was taken aback. They had never said I love you before.

"I love you too Derek Shepard," she responded startled by how easy it was for her to respond to something like that.

They were silent for a moment before Derek spoke,

"So Delaney is coming back up again next week... to see George,"

Meredith smiled and nodded,

"Should I be concerned?" He asked

"No, George is a puppy dog, he is everything you would ever want for your sister," Meredith reassured him believe every word she said.

Derek nodded accepting the answer and they fell quite again.

_Maybe adulthood is messy, confusing, damaging and all of that fun stuff- but_

Meredith looked up at Derek as he smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

_It's all worth it._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N**

**So there ya go. I had a lot of fun writing this and every single one of you has been fantastic. Thank you SO much for all of the support and wonderful comments both have meant the world to me. I hope you enjoyed the story like I said I enjoyed writing it. I'm now going to spend some time reading all of your wonderful work and I may start writing a few shorter pieces here and there so look out for those. Once again you guys are awesome!**

**-Loti**

**P.S. I know those "oooooooooo" can get annoying but the line break thing isn't working so sorry!**


End file.
